Engaño
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: un matrimonio donde uno de ellos se venga de la infidelidad de otro que resultará de todo esto? se perdonaran? serán un matrimonio feliz como eran hace dos año y medio o la traición será mas fuerte que el amor que se tienen
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador

Capítulo 1

La cama chirriaba por los movimientos de la pareja de amantes, uno tumbado de cabello pelirrojo, con los ojos abiertos sin quitar atención en las facciones del Doncel que se auto penetraba con brusquedad, el varón al ver esa imagen tan exquisita de ese Doncel azabache se relamió sus labios, era un varón que con su simple presencia intimidaba por sus fuertes músculos y su mirada fría, pero se dejaba dominar por ese Doncel desde que comenzaron a ser amantes por que él a si lo quería, sabía perfectamente que ese Doncel que se auto penetraba con descaro, con los ojos cerrados por el placer, era difícil de domar, miró ese cuerpo blanquecino impregnado de sudor y que gemía sin descaro y se llenaba de éxtasis, solo podía pensar que lo quería para él solo y hacerle ver que era él el único que podía tenerlo y sabía que para eso quedaba poco, ansiaba el día de tenerlo solo para él sin poder compartirlo con nadie, sonrió al saber que ese día faltaba poco por que ya tenía el plan perfecto, apretó con sus manos las caderas de Doncel para penetrarlo aún mas fuerte y escuchó el gemido descarado del azabache sabiendo que faltaba poco para el final de ese acto carnal

-ah si-gimió el Doncel una vez que el varón se corrió al mismo tiempo que él, el azabache por las pocas fuerzas que tenía se tumbó en el cuerpo fuerte del varón para recuperarse, el pelirrojo como siempre hacía cuando acababan ese acto pasó sus fuertes manos por la espalda del azabache para acariciarlo sin quitar su sonrisa de victoria, el azabache al pasar unos largos segundos bajó de las caderas del pelirrojo y se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, el varón solo se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared, se quitó el condón tirandolo al suelo escuchando el sonido del agua caer de la ducha y su sonrisa se amplió al mirar a la mesita mas concretamente un anillo de oro, lo cogió y lo miró minuciosamente viendo el gravado que había en el interior

-comienza el juego-dijo con malicia levantándose y esconder ese anillo en cualquier lugar, una vez echo volvió a la cama y volvió a la misma posición sabiendo que el Doncel saldría en cualquier momento, y como había previsto no pasó ni un minuto que el azabache saliera con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza secándose el cuello, una vez que tenía el cabello seco cogió la ropa esparcida por el suelo y se sentó en la cama para vestirse, el pelirrojo solo miraba cada movimiento que hacía el azabache relamiéndose los labios sin poder evitar imaginarse tenerlo en su cama atado y hacerle lo que de verdad quería, pero para eso quedaba poco, ese Doncel que se estaba acabando de vestir quería sentirse que podía dominar a todo varón que quisiera por su orgullo, pero solo había uno que no era capaz de dominar a su esposo

-donde está-el pelirrojo notó preocupación en la voz del Doncel mientras miraba por todo el lugar alrededor de la mesita, el varón quería reírse pero se contuvo, sabía que si no llevaba el anillo de casado tendría problemas y sobre todo las sospechas de su esposo que aún no se había dado cuenta que le engañaba desde hacía mas de dos años -lo puse aquí como siempre

-estás seguro?-dijo el pelirrojo y el Doncel le miró percatándose el pálido semblante del azabache-no recuerdo que lo pusieras

-nunca suelo quitármelo

-estás seguro de eso-dijo con diversión el pelirrojo y el azabache frunció el ceño

-me lo quito para tener sexo contigo-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño no le agradó nada la palabra sexo para él era hacer el amor-no puedo irme asta no encontrarlo

-lo buscaré-dijo el pelirrojo mientras el azabache miraba el reloj de su muñeca haciendo una mueca

-confío en ti

-pero no recuerdo que te lo hayas quitado, creo que lo dejaste en tu casa, en la oficina tampoco lo llevabas-el azabache le miró con duda y eso al pelirrojo le hizo reír interiormente

-pero igualmente búscalo, tengo que irme

-mañana nos vemos

-si-dijo el Doncel saliendo del cuarto y escuchando la puerta conforme se había ido el Doncel, el pelirrojo sonrió

-pronto serás mío completamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El Doncel azabache llegó a su gran casa, lo primero que vio fue a una de las chicas que trabajaba para él, sabía que llegaba tarde

-siento llegar tarde, ha llegado mi esposo?

-no-dijo la chica-llamó diciendo que llegaría tarde por una reunión que había a última hora-el azabache frunció el ceño, no sabía nada de eso, su asistente no le informó-pero como usted llegó creí que su esposo también lo hizo con usted ya que los dos …

-no vine con él-cortó a la chica poniendo su mano en su frente, sabía que cuando llegara su esposo podría haber una discusión por no asistir a la reunión-y Menma?

-está en la sala comiendo la cena-dijo la chica

-iré a saludarle

-yo me marcho, mañana nos vemos

-si-dijo el Doncel viendo a la chica se notaba que estaba preocupado, suspiró fuertemente y miró su mano, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió, se dirigió a la sala y al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo varón de ocho años cenando y viendo la televisión concentrado, se adentró y se sentó a su lado-no me vas a saludar, tesoro-el niño le miró con sus grandes ojos azules

-papi-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar el lugar-y mi papa?-dijo extrañado, el Doncel sabía que su hijo estaba mas apegado a su padre varón que a él pero eso no significaba que su hijo no le quisiera

-no vino conmigo-el niño frunció el ceño

-por que? Yuki me dijo que los dos estabais juntos en una reunión

-a si es pero tu padre se tuvo que quedar, pero no tardará-el niño hizo un puchero-acábate la cena que debes de ir a dormir

-si-dijo de mala gana el niño y siguió con la cena, el Doncel acarició los cabellos negros de su hijo y se levantó para ir a su cuarto que compartía con su esposo, una vez entró fue directo al baño que había en el cuarto y comenzó a buscar en el lugar, estuvo mas de diez minutos buscando en cada rincón pero no encontró lo que buscaba, pasó su mano con desesperación por su cabello y salió del baño para mirar desde la puerta el dormitorio-papi-el Doncel miró a la puerta viendo a su hijo-ya acabé la cena y me voy a dormir

-que duermas bien, tesoro-le sonrió al niño

-igualmente, papi-y el niño se fue dejando la puerta abierta, el Doncel volvió a mirar el dormitorio para comenzar a buscar lo que buscaba, miró debajo de la cama, deshizo la cama, miró por los cajones de las dos mesitas, también cada rincón del armario y por último el tocador, no encontró lo que buscaba por ningún lado, se sentó en la cama agarrando la mano con su otra mano y mirándola

puede que lo dejara en la oficina, pero nunca me lo quito para nada, no puede a ver desaparecido

-el que te ha desaparecido?-el Doncel miró hacia la voz mas concretamente en la puerta del cuarto, en ese lugar estaba su esposo que le miraba, el azabache no sabía descifrar ese tipo de mirada y recordó que desde hacía dos años y medio perdió esa capacidad con su esposo como que perdió muchas cosas mas por las palabras dichas por él que se arrepintió la forma que las dijo, pero su orgullo no le dejaba explicarle

-unos papeles-el varón alzó una ceja sin creerse lo que le decía y miró el cuarto que compartía para volver a mirar al Doncel

-voy a suponer que por eso no viniste a la reunión

-fue por eso

-de acuerdo-el varón no dijo nada mas y se dirigió al baño para cerrar la puerta, el Doncel miró la puerta cerrada del baño unos segundos para luego levantarse y cerrar la puerta del cuarto, no tenía apetito, estaba cansado por eso lo mejor era dormir, comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha, quedó en ropa interior para coger su pijama, se puso los pantalones y su mirada se puso en el espejo y frunció el ceño, se acercó y pudo divisar en su cuello una marca que no tenía que estar, puso su mano en el lugar y maldijo al varón pelirrojo por hacerle esa señal, ya que lo tenía prohibido, se puso la parte de arriba del pijama y volvió a mirarse en el espejo para verificar que no se veía nada con la prenda puesta

-estúpido-insultó en un susurró al varón pelirrojo

-que tanto tienes que te miras?-el Doncel miró a su esposo

-nada-el azabache vio como los ojos azules de su esposo se entrecerraban como intentando descubrir que escondía-deja de mirarme a si, Naruto-el azabache fue a la cama sin mirar a su esposo que este comenzó a ponerse el pijama, no pasó ni cinco minutos que Naruto se tumbó en la cama dando la espalda al azabache que este también se la daba, parecían dos extraños en vez de ser un matrimonio

-donde tienes el anillo?-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que esperaba que no se diera cuenta tan rápido

-en la joyería-dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente el azabache

-ya veo-susurró y el azabache notó decepción en su voz

-se abolló, sabes que tengo un temperamento bastante brusco, estaba enfadado y golpeé con un puñetazo la pared y se abolló -el azabache no recibió contestación de parte de su esposo rubio y se sintió mal por mentirle-tú también estuviste sin él un tiempo

-no llegó ni a dos días-dijo el rubio como si estuviera cansado-y tú estabas presente cuando el anillo se rajó-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior

-mañana lo volveré a tener-dijo el azabache y no escuchó nada de parte de su esposo-que duermas bien-no escuchó nada mas y el azabache no pudo dormir, estaba pensando y no quería pensar en lo que le hacía a su esposo, pero surgió, no quiso seguir pero su amante era persistente y a si llevaba dos años y medio, no quería pensar como actuaría su esposo si se enterara, pero lo importante era recuperar el anillo de bodas, era lo mas importante que tenían, era la muestra de que se casaron enamorados y que seguían enamorados, por lo menos el azabache quería pensar en eso, que su esposo le seguía amando aunque no le tocara, rara vez tenían intimidas, la última vez que él recordaba hacía dos meses y medio cuando fueron de viaje con su hijo durante un mes, suspiró fuertemente y se giró para ver los cabellos rubios de su esposo que seguía dándole la espalda, se levantó un poco para verificar que estaba durmiendo y a si era, acarició unos rebeldes cabellos que estaban en la cara de su esposo-espero que me entiendas y me perdones-se mordió el labio inferior-te sigo amando-se tumbó mirando al techo sintiéndose como un idiota, entendería si no le perdonara por que él no lo haría, mataría a su esposo como al amante si su esposo le fuese infiel, entrecerró los ojos al pensar eso y sus puños se cerraron, recordaba como su esposo hace mas de dos años y medio le dijo y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, suspiró fuertemente, sabía que su esposo era diferente a él, procuraría que no se enterara de su infidelidad y cuando se cansara de su amante lo dejaría, pero lo que estaba seguro es que nunca permitiría que su esposo lo dejara

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora que todos habían ido a comer, menos dos personas que estaban en una de las oficinas de una de las empresas mas reconocidas del país, estaban dando rienda suelta a la lujuria, el pelirrojo tenía al azabache en la pared y con sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura mientras este le penetraba con salvajismo, al saber que no había nadie a sus alrededores podían gritar todo lo que querían por que no iban a ser descubiertos por ningún empleado o por el hermano mayor del Doncel que era penetrado con furia

-Ah … mas fuerte … párteme en dos -gemía el Doncel con desespero

-me encantas-gemía el varón pelirrojo cuando se corrió al igual que el Doncel azabache que le pareció escuchar un ruido y miró a la puerta pero inmediatamente se quitó eso de la mente, bajó sus piernas para ponerlas en el suelo, el pelirrojo se separó y se arregló su ropa como el azabache que este se apoyó su cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados y puso su mano en la frente

-lo encontraste-dijo el Doncel intentando tranquilizar su respiración

-no-el azabache frunció el ceño ya que en la oficina tampoco estaba

-debe-suspiró fuertemente el Doncel-de estar en algún lado

-puedes remplazarlo-dijo como si nada el pelirrojo y el azabache le miró con el ceño fruncido

-es algo que no se remplaza

-pues podrías decirle la verdad

-ni loco, no puedo decirle a mi esposo que perdí el anillo de boda por que cuando me pongo a follar con mi amante me lo quito, y como lo hago con él en cualquier lugar no se donde lo dejé

-pregunta en la cafetería de abajo-dijo de lo mas normal el pelirrojo y el Doncel se puso la mano en sus ojos para intentar pensar-ayer lo hicimos en los baños de ese lugar-el azabache se quitó la mano de sus ojos

-seguro que no está-el azabache se notaba que estaba nervioso

-insisto, remplázalo, no se dará cuenta, seguro que aparece en cualquier momento y te lo vuelves a poner

-tienes razón, Juugo, ahora entiendo por que te elegí como mi asistente personal-el pelirrojo sonrió

-creí que lo hiciste para que te folle en cualquier momento

-también por eso-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache-después iré a comprar un anillo parecido

-iré a comer

-tráeme algo-dijo el azabache y el pelirrojo decidió irse con una sonrisa, el Doncel cogió unos papeles y escuchó como cerraban la puerta con un portazo, no le dio importancia por haber sido cerrada de esa forma la puerta

-dos veces-el azabache frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz de mujer tan molesta, era la asistente de su esposo y a parte de eso su amiga de la infancia, no podía evitar odiar a esa chica desde el momento que la conoció

-que quieres Sakura-dijo cruzándose de brazos en el pecho y mirando a la chica con arrogancia

-cuando menos lo esperes todo acabará-el azabache solo entrecerró los ojos mirando los ojos verdes de la chica-Naruto me ha dado estos papeles para que te los traiga-lo dejó en cima del escritorio de mala gana

-has venido de la otra punta asta aquí, seguro estás cansada-la chica sonrió con malicia y al azabache le dio mala espina esa sonrisa

-Naruto y yo vinimos juntos, yo me quedé abajo y el que subió fue Naruto hace unos diez minutos-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y recordó que escuchó un ruido-bajó me dio los papeles y me dijo que yo te los entregaba por que necesita pensar y arreglar algunos asuntos de su matrimonio -el azabache se puso pálido-pasa algo? Te pusiste muy pálido, Sasuke-la chica se acercó al azabache y enseñó dos dedos de su mano-dos veces-la chica decidió marcharse pero cuando abrió la puerta miró al Doncel que seguía metido en sus pensamientos-Sasuke yo estoy en tu lugar y voy al hospital, no me gusta nada tu semblante-el Doncel notaba la burla en la voz de la chica de pelo rosa y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, cogió la grapadora y la tiró hacia la puerta

-todo es culpa tuya Sakura Haruno-dijo con odio y mezclado con dolor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke Uchiha un Doncel atractivo que todo varón le gustaría tener en su cama cosa que él sabía entró a su casa, llegaba mas temprano de lo habitual, cuando lo vio la chica que cuidaba a su hijo Menma de nombre Yuki se extrañó pero inmediatamente sonrió

-va a salir?-dijo la chica

-no-respondió cortante el Doncel-y mi hijo?

-ha ido a dejar las cosas de la escuela a su cuarto por que acabado de hacerlas

-puedes irte a casa-dijo del mismo modo que antes el azabache, la chica se extrañó que la hablara a si, sabía que el azabache era un Doncel serio pero nunca la había hablado de ese modo pero se dijo que podía ser que tuvo algún problema en el trabajo

-de acuerdo, despídeme de Menma-Sasuke no la contestó y la chica se fue, el Doncel solo fue a sentarse al sofá, su semblante era serio estaba enfadado consigo mismo e intentaba buscar alguna respuesta a cuando le preguntara su esposo por lo que había visto en su oficina, pero para eso quedaba un par de horas, escuchó su teléfono y miró la pantalla para saber quien era, bufó y no cogió la llamada, necesitaba pensar, dejó su teléfono en la pequeña mesa, el sonido del teléfono dejó de sonar pero su mirada no dejaba de mirar el teléfono que esta vez sonó pero era el timbre de mensajes, cogió el teléfono y miró el texto del mensaje que lo había escrito Juugo

 _-no quieres que nos divirtamos-_ Sasuke sonrió levantándose de su asiento y escuchó unos pasos, miró y vio a su hijo Menma y sopló, no podía dejar a su hijo solo y volvió a sentarse, su teléfono sonó con otro mensaje y leyó el contenido mordiéndose el labio inferior, Menma miraba a su padre Doncel sin entender su expresión y menos el por que no le decía nada y se sentó a su lado encendiendo la televisión, Sasuke al escuchar voces alzó su mirada de su teléfono después de enviar un mensaje obsceno al pelirrojo que antes le envió uno del mismo modo, entrecerró los ojos ya que el sonido de la televisión le desconcentraba y miró a su hijo

-apágala-ordenó Sasuke y el niño le miró sin comprender ya que su papi nunca le hablaba de ese tono tan frío y cortante

-pero …

-he dicho que la apagues y te vayas a tu cuarto-Menma le miró con tristeza y con ganas de llorar-ahora-alzó la voz y el niño se fue corriendo y Sasuke sin percatarse de cómo había tratado a su hijo volvió a mirar el teléfono para leer el nuevo mensaje del pelirrojo

- _te he estoy imaginando en mi cama desnudo y atado_ -el Doncel en vez de enfadarse por lo que había leído sonrió

-yo también me lo imagino, que me harías?-escribió para enviarlo, si le seguía ese juego era por diversión, nunca permitiría que ese varón le hiciera nada de eso, escuchó la puerta y dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesa, miró el reloj y se extrañó que su esposo llegara tan pronto, el rubio llegó a la sala y miró al azabache para luego mirar el lugar

-y Menma?

-solo eso me vas a preguntar eso?-dijo Sasuke extrañado pero inmediatamente se arrepintió

-si quieres que te pregunte por que haces lo que te da la gana en vez de estar en la empresa pues te lo pregunto-el azabache se quedó mudo no esperaba eso, inmediatamente pensó que el rubio no tenía ningún derecho por que él le hizo lo mismo de lo que estaba haciendo él-veo que tienes el anillo-el azabache al escuchar eso miró el anillo

-te dije que lo estaba arreglando

-y Menma?-volvió a preguntar Naruto

-le mandé a su cuarto-dijo de lo mas normal

-le has castigado?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces?

-no es bueno que vea tanta televisión

-en otras palabras te molestaba-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-mi hijo no me molesta

-no me hagas pensar que actúas que quieres a tu hijo

-yo quiero a mi hijo

-si lo quisieras no te molestaría

-no pongas palabras en mi boca

-me haces que crea eso-dijo Naruto

-no quiero pelear contigo

-yo no peleo tú te alteras, puede que sea el remordimiento de conciencia-Sasuke no dijo nada solo se fue del lugar para ir a la cocina y tomar algo para tranquilizarse, Naruto lo miró serio y llevó su vista al teléfono de Sasuke ya que sonó, se acercó y lo cogió vio los mensajes y los leyó para luego tirar el teléfono en el sofá, sacó su teléfono marcando un número conocido para él-Shikamaru prepárame los papeles de divorcio-se adentró a uno de los cuartos que era una pequeña oficina, Sasuke salió en ese momento de la cocina con una taza de té, vio que su esposo no estaba y suspiró, miró hacia la mesa donde debería de estar su teléfono y no estaba, miró al sofá ya que escuchó el sonido de un mensaje y se extrañó que estuviera en ese lugar, lo cogió y se bebió el té de un trago

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Sasuke no fue a la oficina, estaba solo en su casa, su hijo estaba en la escuela y el azabache se miraba al espejo, ya que se veía un poco pálido, pero eso no lo importó, llamó a Juugo para que fuera a su casa y que pusiera la excusa de darle unos papeles, necesitaba quitarse toda esa tensión y enfado que tenía su cuerpo, tocaron a la puerta sabiendo que era el pelirrojo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, efectivamente era Juugo, sonrió pensando que si su esposo no le daba lo que quería debía de buscarlo fuera, Juugo era el indicado era un varón que le podía dominar

-traje estos papeles-dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa

-déjalos ahí-señalo el pequeño mueble de la entrada y el pelirrojo los puso-vamos al cuarto de invitados

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-gracias Shikamaru por traerlos-dijo Naruto desanimado

-estás seguro de esto? Sabes que el perjudicado será Menma-dijo Shikamaru entregando una carpeta al rubio que este la cogió y se levantó de su asiento

-tengo documentos de la infidelidad de mi esposo

-y por que ahora y no antes?

-por que lo voy a ver por mis propios ojos

-eso te hará mas daño

-lo se-susurró el rubio-pero a veces que es mi culpa, yo fui el primero

-le fuiste infiel con Sakura por que estabais borrachos, pero tú tuviste las agallas de decirle lo que pasó

-y supuestamente me perdonó

-y quiso vengarse y sigue haciéndolo-dijo con enfado Shikamaru-sigue con el mismo amante desde hace dos años y medio, no le importa revolcarse con él en cualquier lugar, Sakura los ha visto dos veces y ni se inmuta

-tengo que irme

-no sabes que el amante de él quiere que les pilles, él es quien te envía los mensajes cuando están juntos

-por eso voy a mi casa-Shikamaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-no puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer eso en vuestra casa

-ya tengo la mitad de mis cosas fuera de esa casa, ayer estuve hablando con Menma para que no le venga de sorpresa que no vamos a estar juntos

-que te ha dicho?

-quiere estar conmigo, fue tan duro ver a mi hijo llorar de que sus padres ya no estarán juntos y sobre todo diciéndome que quiere estar conmigo

-quieres que hable con un juez para que Menma hable y diga que prefiere estar contigo?

-de acuerdo pero no quiero que Menma deje de ver a Sasuke, es su padre Doncel y quiere a Menma

-no te preocupes de eso y confía en mi-dijo Shikamaru y Naruto salió de la oficina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Juugo se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial, sonrió por lo que iba hacer, lo tenía planeado, sabía que Sasuke se duchaba después de sus encuentros y esa era la oportunidad para adentrarse en el cuarto, se acercó a una de las mesitas que estaban al lado de la cama y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando el anillo, abrió el cajón y lo dejó dentro estaba a la vista, eso era un punto para que discutiera el matrimonio ya que el azabache llevaba otro puesto, cerró el cajón y se sentó en la cama mirando la foto que había, era de Sasuke, Naruto y un pequeño Menma que estaba en brazos de Naruto, los tres sonreían

-que haces aquí-Juugo miró a la puerta y sonrió al azabache que este se secaba el cabello y tenía unos pantalones negros

-me dio curiosidad y por lo que veo erais muy felices-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-y lo somos-dijo serio

-claro-dijo Juugo mirando otra vez la foto con una sonrisa y se levantó para encarar al azabache y caminar hacia él, el Doncel tiró aún lado la toalla-no te da morbo hacerlo en este cuarto?-Sasuke miró el cuarto con dolor, no recordaba el tiempo que hacía de pasar un buen momento con su esposo, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y miró al pelirrojo con una media sonrisa

-me da mucho, morbo-Juugo se acercó mas agarrando la cintura del azabache e iba a besar esos labios que nunca había besado, el azabache giró la cara para que la boca del pelirrojo se posara en su cuello-recuerda siempre que es sexo-Juugo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario pero se dijo que cada vez faltaba menos para tener a su merced al azabache, le iba a llevar a la cama-en la mesa

-es mucho mas placentero-dijo Juugo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró, lo primero que vio era unos papeles, se adentró al interior con paso lento y decidido, subió las escaleras, y una vez las subió caminó asta que escuchó sonidos que supo que eran gemidos, frunció el ceño al saber que venía de su cuarto, apretó la carpeta que llevaba y caminó con rapidez asta su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los dos llegaron al clímax, y Juugo cuando salió del interior del azabache se quitó el condón, Sasuke aún seguía con sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados para recuperar la respiración, los dos escucharon un carraspeo, Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír y Sasuke abrió los ojos viendo a su esposo en la puerta mirándolos con seriedad, odio e ira, Sasuke inmediatamente con un empujón separó el cuerpo de Juugo de su cuerpo que este comenzó a subirse la ropa como si no pasara nada, Sasuke solo se bajó del escritorio y se subió los pantalones sin saber que decir

-puedo explicarte-dijo Sasuke como pudo ya que estaba alterado y asta asustado, no le gustaba la mirada de su esposo y un sentimiento de perdida le vino, el rubio miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió

-Juugo no cabe decir que estás despedido y te voy asegurar que ninguna empresa te contrate-dijo con frialdad Naruto

-no debería mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, señor Namikaze-dijo Juugo de lo mas normal pero se notaba desprecio al pronunciar el apellido, Sasuke miraba al suelo

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa y dio unos pasos para acercarse al pelirrojo se notaba que su aura era peligrosa, el pelirrojo lo notaba pero no se intimido, Sasuke solo se abrazó a si mismo, en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que lo había hecho mal, vale que su esposo le fue infiel, pero solo fue una vez y estaba borracho y se lo dijo, él le perdono o quiso decirlo para que su esposo se sintiera mejor pero optó por hacer lo mismo, pero él siguió con su amante y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutaba por que su esposo no se acercaba a él, le costaba tocarlo-pero igualmente está despedido al igual que Sasuke Uchiha que espero no se aparezca en la empresa por que yo tengo el setenta y cinco por ciento de acciones y para que vea que yo no mezclo lo profesional como lo personal esto que le he dicho es la parte profesional-sonrió cínicamente el rubio-y sobre la parte personal que podría hacer señor Hebi? Yo tengo unas cuantas ideas, podría dejarlo ir como si nada y yo hacer ver que no se estaba follando a mi esposo durante dos años y medio-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró-aunque una de las cosas que mas me gustan es contratar a alguien y que le maten a usted como a la zorra de mi esposo o simplemente hacerlo yo, la verdad es que estoy en un gran dilema-se puso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando para luego quitarla-pero lo primero es lo primero-y sin mas pegó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Juugo y luego en la cara reventándole el labio-ahora le doy dos minutos de que salga de mi propiedad y después de ahí vigile su espalda-Juugo solo se fue del lugar con su brazo alrededor de su estómago, Naruto miró a Sasuke que este ante esa mirada tan fiera se agarró a la mesa y sus ojos se humedecieron-en estos momentos quisiera matarte, pero no lo haré-le tiró la carpeta que aún llevaba en sus manos, pero Sasuke no la cogió y cayó al suelo

-Naruto escúchame

-coge la-ordenó el rubio y el azabache la cogió-firma esos papeles

-que

-que firmes esos malditos papeles-alzó la voz y el azabache miró lo que era y frunció el ceño

-no lo voy hacer

-que-dijo incrédulo el rubio-te estás burlando de mi?

-no-dijo con decisión Sasuke-nunca lo voy a firmar

-que es lo que quieres de mi-dijo Naruto alterado y acercándose al Doncel a su rostro

-te amo-dijo sinceramente Sasuke

-ya veo lo que me amas, tener un amante durante dos años y medio y que permitas que te folle en la casa que compartimos y en nuestro cuarto

-yo estaba dolido por lo que me hiciste-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros

-fui sincero contigo y te dije lo de Sakura y me dijiste que me perdonaste

-tú comenzaste

-yo no quería acostarme con ella, estaba borracho, cosa que tú

-no tengo justificación, lo se, pero quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí

-Sakura te vio hace años con él y me lo dio, lo dejé pasar por que yo lo hice, pero luego vino los rumores, que llegaras tarde, tu falta de atención a Menma, también en el trabajo y decidí saber el por que, seguías acostándote con ese tipo en cualquier sitio sin importarte que te puedan ver, por que ayer te vio Sakura y me lo dijo a parte que vi tus mensajitos subiditos de tono con tu amante, si tanto te hace disfrutar lárgate con él

-yo quiero estar contigo, pero tú empezaste-el rubio se separó y sopló enfadado

-lo único que sabes hacer es echarme la culpa-dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizarse-no te preguntaste el por que me emborrache y busque a Sakura para que me escuchara

-por que ella y tú …

-no te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir por que estás equivocado, Sakura y yo somos como hermanos, y tú lo sabes, no te conviene aceptarlo por que si no no tienes una excusa

-perdóname-susurró con hilo de voz el azabache

-recuadras el día anterior que te dije lo que pasó con Sakura?-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza ya que ese día empezó todo

-me pediste tener otro hijo y yo te dije que no-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas de su mejilla

-sabes que no me dijiste eso

-me equivoqué en la forma de decirte, yo no quería decirte que no quería tener otro hijo contigo

-tenía de haberte pedido el divorcio en ese momento

-Naruto quería decirte al día siguiente que me disculparas por que no me expresé bien pero me dijiste que llamaste a Sakura para desahogarte y bebisteis y os acostasteis, me enfadé me llené de rabia, y quería hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, pero no supe pararlo y llegó un momento que me acostumbré por que tu ni me mirabas como lo hacías antes

-firma esos papeles, ya me busqué otro lugar donde vivir y ya tengo casi todas mis cosas allí-Sasuke le miraba sorprendido y las lágrimas volvieron aparecer-quiero el divorcio y me lo vas a dar

-no te lo voy a dar

-no hagas que esto sea mas complicado-le dio la espalda el rubio y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesita ya que allí tenía algunas cosas personales

-por favor dame otra oportunidad-dijo con desespero Sasuke agarrando la cintura del rubio-te prometo que no volveré hacerlo-Naruto suspiró en no reconocer a Sasuke ya que él no era de esa forma-que pasa con nuestro hijo

-hablé con él ayer, deja que decida con quien quiere estar

-Naruto no destruyas esta familia-el rubio frunció el ceño

-que la estoy destruyendo-dijo alterado Naruto girándose con brusquedad haciendo que el Doncel se soltara de él y cayera sentado al suelo-como te atreves a decir eso, fuiste tú que no parabas de revolcarte con tu amante, y sin ningún escrúpulo en nuestra casa, y si te pide en hacerlo en el cuarto de Menma también lo hubieras hecho

-no volveré hacerlo, te lo prometo

-se acabó, no quiero seguir escuchándote -dijo Naruto girándose y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita, Sasuke en cambio miraba el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, el rubio cogió el anillo que estaba en el cajón y comenzó a mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y miró al azabache mas concretamente su mano uno de sus dedos donde había otro anillo, el rubio frunció el ceño-cuando tu amante te follaba lo hacía con el anillo?-Sasuke le miró

-siempre me lo he quitado- y calló en cuenta el anillo que tenía en su dedo

-si es como dices por que lo tenías puesto-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y vio lo que tenía en sus manos el rubio, se extrañó que lo tuviera-dame ese anillo

-puedo explicarte

-para ti todo tiene una explicación

-a si?

-lo perdí y decidí comprarme otro por eso no me lo quité-el azabache se levantó quitándose el anillo y soltarlo de la mano que cayó al suelo

-deja de mentir-el Doncel se mordió el labio inferior inmediatamente cayó en cuenta del pelirrojo, ya que él estaba seguro que se lo quitó en su casa, pero no entendía el por que Naruto llegó a la casa, cerró los puños con enfado-dime la verdad, de una vez

-Juugo lo puso en tu mesita-Naruto seguía mirándolo-yo me lo quité en su casa y luego no lo encontré y me dijo que de mientras apareciera lo sustituyera por uno que fuese igual

-y si te dice que te tires por un puente lo haces?-Sasuke bajó la mirada

-me tendió una trampa para que me descubrieras

-eso quiere decir que seguirías con él con vuestros encuentras asta cuando tu hijo sea grande y se case o cuando a él no se le levante y te busques a otro

-estaba pensando en no seguir con esto

-por que será que no te creo-dijo de mala gana Naruto tirando sin fuerza el anillo en la cama-pero pienso igual que tu sobre tu amante-Sasuke cogió su anillo y lo miró-él fue quien me dijo que estaba aquí contigo-el azabache le miró-mira el lado bueno ya tienes toda esta casa para follar con él en cada rincón-el rubio cogió con rapidez las cosas de los dos cajones de la mesita y miró la foto con nostalgia-firma esos papeles que no quiero tener nada relacionado contigo

-no los voy a firmar-dijo con decisión Sasuke-quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, ser como éramos antes

-como quieras, iré a buscar a Menma en la escuela ya que es lo único bueno que obtenido de ti-y con las cosas en mano Naruto se fue, Sasuke solo se quedó mirando la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos

Continuará …

Hola a todos, comencé este fic que será corto, pero dependerá de vosotros si queréis un final que queden juntos Sasuke y Naruto o no queden juntos, recordar poneros en la posición de los personajes, en mi punto de vista yo no volvería con la persona que ha tenido un amante por tanto tiempo, pero si estaba es que su esposo no le daba lo que le daba su amante, la cuestión es que yo no perdonaría ninguna infidelidad por que si eres infiel una vez vuelves hacerlo, por lo que estaréis imaginando puede que yo escoja que no queden juntos, pero si en los comentarios me dais una buena razón y sea convincente para que queden juntos, haré que sea un final feliz, otra cosa no me suele gustar ya que lo veo raro la pareja de Juugo y Sasuke, creí que sería el amante perfecto ya que le sigue a todos los lados, pero en este fic está obsesionado con Sasuke ya que este le ha dado mucha alas para que esté de ese modo … espero vuestros comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto entró a su despacho, dejó su maletín en el suelo como si no tuviera fuerzas y se sentó en su silla con cansancio, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio mirando a la mesa pero a la vez no miraba nada, suspiró y miró al techo poniéndose su mano en sus ojos

-la vida sigue-susurró con dolor, se quitó la mano de sus ojos y los cerró una lágrima descendió de su mejilla, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y rápidamente se quitó esa lágrima, se juró no llorar, ya lo había echo la noche anterior cuando su hijo se fue a dormir

-Naruto estás bien?-el rubio sonrió falsamente a su amiga Sakura, la chica al notar la tristeza que reprimió durante años supo que todo había acabado en ese matrimonio, sabía que ya no actuaba como matrimonio por que su rubio amigo le solía contar todo, por un momento ella se sintió culpable pero rápidamente fue hacia su amigo y lo abrazo, como lo hace una hermana mayor cuando su hermano tiene una herida y quiere consolarlo

-es culpa mía Sakura?

-no, Naruto no es tu culpa-dijo comprensiva la chica-tú le dijiste sabiendo las consecuencias, él te dijo que te perdonaba pero no lo hizo y quiso pagarte de la misma forma

-por eso no dije nada cuando me enteré, sentí que me lo merecía., pero-el rubio no siguió para morderse el labio inferior-él siguió sin importarle nada

-Naruto el paso mas difícil ya está dado

-les pillé ayer en nuestro cuarto y lo peor es que disfrutaba-la chica cerró los ojos con impotencia no sabía que decir ni hacer y solo optó por abrazarle con mas fuerza

-ve a casa y descansa, necesitas un tiempo para intentar olvidar o no pensar en lo sucedido

-no puedo, estando en casa pienso

-y estando aquí también-Sakura se separó un poco y le sonrió con cariño

-tengo que llamar a Itachi-la chica alzó una ceja viendo como el rubio se quitaba las lágrimas con una mano y cogía el teléfono y marcando un número de teléfono-tiene que hacerse cargo del puesto de Sasuke, se que será mucho trabajo para él pero es mientras busco a alguien que se encargue de ese puesto

-Naruto sabes que Sasuke tiene el veinticinco por ciento de la empresa, él puede reclamar su puesto-el rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido

-si es inteligente no se aparecerá ni reclamará nada-dijo Naruto con frialdad

-me da tanta pena que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto entre vosotros pero sobre todo que hayas cambiado tú, a veces eres tan frío cuando hablas

-sale solo, no puedo evitarlo, pero se que pasando un tiempo volveré a ser el mismo

-eso espero, seguro que hay alguien que te ame como mereces

-ahora no pienso en eso-dijo Naruto dando a la pantalla del teléfono para empezar a escuchar los tonos

-te dejo para que hables con Itachi

-le diré lo que está pasando-la chica afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su cama boca abajo, ya no lloraba, lo había echo toda la noche y ya no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo, dio un golpe con su puño en la almohada y se levantó con enfado, miró el cuarto con ira y comenzó a dar patadas a la cama con gran ira, luego empezó a coger todo lo que encontraba para comenzar a tirarlo con ira al suelo o a la pared

-es culpa tuya-gritó con ira cogiendo la fotografía que había en el mueble de él, su esposo e hijo y la tiró a la pared, luego se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar con desesperación y dar golpes en el suelo con sus puños-si no te hubieras acostado con ella yo nunca lo hubiera hecho-dejó de dar golpes con su puño en el suelo y se quedó en ese lugar llorando y la frente en el suelo, pasó unos largos minutos y se levantó tambaleándose para mirar hacia la mesa, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a ella y con gran fuerza la movió haciendo que cayera el suelo y es cuando se percató de la carpeta que le dio su esposo el día anterior y la cogió, sacó los papeles y los rompió-no te voy a dar el divorcio nunca, si yo no te lo pedí en su momento tú no tienes ese derecho-miró hacia la mesita de al lado de la cama mas concretamente la suya y se dirigió a ella, abrió el segundo cajón y cogió un sobre, lo abrió y las lágrimas salieron con tristeza al leer el contenido de esa hoja, se sentó con lentitud en la cama abrazando la hoja-ahora no puedes dejarme cuando estoy embarazado de dos meses y medio de ti, Naruto-escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó rompiendo la hoja a pedazos y frunció el ceño-no sabe con quien se a metido Juugo para traicionarme-salió de su cuarto y fue a la primera planta para abrir la puerta, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor-Itachi-susurró

-déjame pasar, Sasuke-el Doncel notó en la voz de su hermano decepción

-que haces aquí?-Itachi entró al interior de la casa y Sasuke le siguió-Naruto me ha contado el por que no volverás a la empresa

-Naruto no tiene que contarte los problemas que tenemos-recriminó Sasuke

-sabes que gracias a mi conociste a Naruto y quiero que me des tu versión de la historia por que si papa y mama se enteran el por que te divorcias de Naruto se enfadar

-no voy a divorciarme de Naruto

-no te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?

-el comenzó a serme infiel, yo me vengué, él es el culpable-gritó lo último Sasuke

-no lo entiendes-dijo Itachi alterado-Naruto te fue infiel una vez y te lo contó al día siguiente y tú cuanto tiempo has estado con tu amante-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con importancia-cuando se enteró que tenías un amante solo pudo pensar que se lo merecía por que él te fue infiel, pero tú seguiste con tu amante asta ahora y por que Naruto te ha descubierta en esta casa, en la casa donde vives con tu familia, has sobre pasado el límite, no respetabas a tu esposo y traer aquí a tu amante el respeto se ha ido a la mierda, y si en vez de Naruto en descubrirte hubiera sido Menma?

-él estaba en la escuela, era imposible-dijo con un susurro Sasuke ya que en ningún momento pensó en su hijo

-y si por cualquier cosa Menma hubiera ido a la casa y te hubiera visto, que crees que pensaría tu hijo de ti, quieres perder a tu hijo-dijo Itachi intentando calmarse-sabes que él quiere vivir con Naruto

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-Menma quiere vivir con Naruto por que tú llevabas un tiempo que lo tratabas mal y no le hacías caso-Sasuke miró al suelo con dolor-vuelve a ser el padre que eras antes y deja a Naruto, firma los papeles del divorcio y deja que haga su vida y tú hagas la tuya, por que vuestra relación no es sana en este momento y nunca lo será-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza

-escúchame Itachi-dijo con frialdad Sasuke mirando a su hermano-no te metas en mi vida, nunca le voy a dar el divorcio a Naruto por que es mío y sobre lo de Menma es mi problema, cuando tenga a Naruto tendré a Menma-Itachi se pasó su mano por la cara por que no entendía que su matrimonio estaba acabado

-se perfectamente que Naruto no va a volver contigo y haz las cosas mas fáciles, hazlo por el hijo que tenéis en común por que él va a ser el perjudicado

-me importa muy poco tu opinión, Itachi y no te metas en lo que no te importa

-intento que te des cuenta que has hecho mal

-la culpa fue de Naruto-alzó la voz Sasuke e Itachi sopló-y si seguía con mi amante también fue por su culpa por que no me tocaba no me miraba, por eso estaba con mi amante y disfrutaba con lo que hacía-el Doncel no vio venir el golpe en su cara que le dio su hermano mayor

-por que crees que no te tocaba Naruto-Sasuke le miró con ira y con su mano en la mejilla-él sabía lo que estabas haciendo con tu amante sin importarte el lugar o si te veían, le das asco por eso no te tocaba-los ojos del Doncel le empezaron a salir lágrimas por la rabia que sentía por las palabras de su hermano mayor

-pues hace dos meses y medio no le di asco

-sabes lo que te digo, allá tú lo que hagas por que si no te das cuenta que se acabado todo entre vosotros el perjudicado serás tú, ve a que te consuele tu amante-Itachi pasó por su lado para irse del lugar

-eres mi hermano deberías de estar de mi lado y ayudarme para que Naruto no se aleje de mi

-si, soy tu hermano mayor, siempre voy a estar a tu lado en todo lo que hagas mal o bien, pero también los hermanos mayores están para que su hermano menor se de cuenta de sus errores y acepte que lo ha hecho mal, pero me doy cuenta por tu terquedad o orgullo que no aceptas que tú eres el culpable de esta situación-Itachi abrió la puerta para salir de la casa

-el culpable es Naruto-gritó Sasuke e Itachi volvió a suspirar y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta-Naruto es el culpable-volvió a decir bajando la voz-él comenzó esto-puso su frente en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda en la puerta y abrió los ojos-Naruto aún me ama si no no hubiera golpeado a Juugo-frunció el ceño al recordar al pelirrojo-me las va apagar por traicionarme de esa forma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó al apartamento de Juugo que conocía perfectamente, tocó la puerta con enfado y esta fue abierta por el pelirrojo que cuando vio al Doncel sonrió

-no te esperaba Sasuke, creía que tardarías unos días en verte por lo que pasó ayer-el azabache cerró sus puños con fuerza-pero también se lo necesitado que estás y por eso vienes a mi-el Doncel inmediatamente alzó su puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo este por el golpe solo giró la cara y sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba tanto esa actitud del Doncel que le excitaba y como ya tenía todo preparado y el azabache fue haberle no tenía que ir a por el Doncel para llevárselo al lugar donde le haría gozar

-como te atreviste a llamar a Naruto y esconder mi anillo-le dijo con odio Sasuke, Juugo se relamió los labios y miró los ojos negros del Doncel-se acabó, me cansé de ti y a mi nadie me traiciona maldito-el azabache se iba a ir pero no esperó que Juugo le agarrara del brazo con fuerza y lo introdujera en su apartamento, no le dio tiempo a nada cuando el pelirrojo le estampó con fuerza en la puerta dándole la espalda

-ahora no te vas, me toca jugar a mi contigo, puta-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese tono de voz del pelirrojo pero sobre todo por el insulto

-suéltame-ordenó el azabache pero no lo hizo ya que notaba el cuerpo del contrario demasiado cerca del suyo y como una mano le desabrochaba su pantalón, comenzó a removerse con brusquedad-no me toques me das asco-escuchó una risa y el Doncel comenzó a tener miedo

-te doy asco, puta-dijo Juugo agarrando con fuerza los cabellos azabaches y estampando la cabeza con fuerza en la puerta que aturdió al Doncel-no pensabas eso cuando te follaba donde querías y gritabas como un perra en celo que te partiera en dos

-suéltame-susurró Sasuke sintiendo como le bajaba sus pantalones y como el otro hacia lo mismo y notando el miembro en su trasero-no

-este es el comienzo Sasuke-el Doncel abrió los ojos al sentir como aquel miembro entraba en su interior con brusquedad y comenzar a moverse de esa misma forma-tengo algo preparado para ti y se que te gustará como la puta que eres-el azabache no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas salían sin control, se mordía el labio inferior haciendo fuerza para no hacer ningún sonido, sus puños estaban cerrados en la puerta, sus piernas temblaban y su mente gritaba que parara pero no dijo nada por que sabía que era en vano, recordó la palabra puta que le dijo el pelirrojo y por una vez aceptó que actuó en esos años como una puta, y que no tenía el derecho a negarse en lo que le estaban haciendo aunque no quisiera, sintió un líquido caliente en su interior sabiendo que se había corrido en su interior, la primera vez que lo hizo el pelirrojo en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amantes, se deslizó por la puerta cuando el miembro del contrario no estaba en su interior y comenzó a intentar respirar correctamente ya que intentaba aguantar la respiración

-maldito-susurró el Doncel-te dije que no quería-el pelirrojo hizo una carcajada abrochándose sus pantalones, Sasuke intentó enderezarse y ponerse bien los pantalones, cuando lo consiguió miró con ira al pelirrojo que este tenía un cuaderno en sus manos y escribía algo como si no hubiese pasado nada-no quiero volverte a ver-Juugo lo miró y volvió a relamerse los labios, el azabache solo puso su mano en el pomo para abrir la puerta y marcharse de ese lugar y no volver a ver al pelirrojo, ya que le estaba dando mala espina, recordó los mensajes recibidos hace dos días y las palabras dichas y se asustó, vio como el pelirrojo cerraba la libreta y la puso en la mesa con tranquilidad y lo miró, Sasuke iba abrir la puerta pero no pudo el pelirrojo estaba cerca de él alzando el puño, el Doncel lo vio a cámara lenta el golpe y después lo vio todo negro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar que era un apartamento de uno de los edificios mas lujosos de la ciudad, a su lado estaba el pequeño Menma con un semblante triste, cuando iba a entrar una voz de mujer hizo que el rubio como el pequeño se giraran viendo a una chica de pelo azabache y ojos de color perla

-buenas tardes, Naruto-dijo con timidez la mujer

-buenas tardes Hinata-dijo el rubio y la chica miró al niño que se agarró a la pierna de su padre y sonrió con cariño al niño

-hola Menma, como has pasado tu día en la escuela?-el niño no contestó aunque mirara al suelo solo frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior, la chica al saber que no habría respuesta por parte del mas pequeño miró al rubio

-discúlpalo Hinata-dijo Naruto y Menma entró corriendo al apartamento y el rubio suspiró

-debe de ser duro-dijo la chica mirando por donde había entrado el niño, ella no sabía lo que pasaba pero solo suponía que había pasado algo malo para que el niño y el rubio vivieran en ese lugar solos

-su padre Doncel no le ha llamado y eso hace que Menma se sienta triste-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto y miró a la chica cambiando su expresión-estoy seguro que en cualquier momento le llamará

-yo también me separé de mi pareja-dijo Hinata comprensiva y sabiendo que la causa del niño era la separación de sus padres-mi hija Himawari a lo primero no entendía el por que mi ex esposo y yo nos separemos pero al cabo del tiempo comprendió que era lo mejor y ahora es la misma niña de siempre

-espero que pronto Menma vuelva a sonreír-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-el tiempo lo cura todo, Naruto, se conoce gente nueva y sigues con tu vida

-espero que tengas razón

-Naruto si quieres hablar de algo puedes contar conmigo, soy Psicóloga y podría ayudarte, además vivo en frente de ti-sonrió la chica con dulzura

-gracias Hinata-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara-será mejor que vaya a casa, cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo

-claro-dijo Hinata viendo como el rubio se adentraba al interior de la vivienda

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos Sasuke se sentía incómodo ya que tenía sus manos agarradas a la espalda, recordó que estuvo en casa de Juugo y que le golpeo para dejarle inconsciente, se removió para intentar deshacer el nudo que tenía apresadas sus manos y al ver que no podía comenzó angustiarse y respirar con dificultar, se mentalizó que debía tranquilizarse y miró el lugar, no estaba en el apartamento de Juugo estaba en otro lugar bastante deteriorado, se imaginó que estaría en algún cuarto abandonado de las afueras de la ciudad donde solían estar los vándalos, se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a moverse en la cama que estaba tumbado, se movía con tanta brusquedad que cayó de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe en las rodillas, no hizo ningún sonido de dolor y se percató que estaba desnudo por la parte de arriba, se arrodilló olvidándose del dolor de las rodillas y puso su cara en el colchón que para él desprendía un olor desagradable pero le dio igual como las ganas de vomitar

-pero donde me he metido-susurró con desespero, escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y no quiso mirar

-por fin despertaste-el azabache reconoció la voz era Juugo, pero no contestó-creí que despertarías mas pronto pero estuviste casi un día durmiendo-Sasuke cerró los ojos no le gustaba ese tono de voz del pelirrojo y que nunca se lo había escuchado-he traído unos cuantos jueguecitos que seguro que te gustarán

-vete a la mierda y suéltame-ordenó Sasuke con enfado

-como me pone ese carácter tuyo, ahora levántate y túmbate en la cama-ordenó Juugo con malicia

-no voy a seguir tus ordenes maldito

-como quieras-dijo de lo mas normal el pelirrojo acercándose al azabache y cogiéndole del cabello con fuerza para echarle para atrás, el azabache no gritó por el dolor no le iba a dar ese gusto al pelirrojo y parecía que ha Juugo eso le gustaba por que con brusquedad depositó al azabache en la cama-me excita que te guste lo rudo

-si te atreves a tocarme te juro … -el azabache no acabó de hablar por que un golpe de parte del pelirrojo en la cara le hizo callar, Sasuke solo se le giró la cara y se quedó de esa forma mientras escuchaba el sonido de una bolsa, la bolsa que traía el pelirrojo cuando entró

-estoy seguro que vas a disfrutar como la puta que eres Sasuke-el azabache pudo sentir como algo frío subía lentamente de su ombligo a su cara y cerró los ojos fuertemente al saber que ese objeto era una navaja-sabes que el dolor es muy placentero, desde el día que te acercaste a mi con tus intenciones de acostarte conmigo soñé con este momento, y he sido muy paciente, hice que creyeras que me tenías a tu merced pero yo hacía ver que era a si, fue tan fácil expandir el rumor de que tú y yo éramos amantes para que tu esposo se enterara, sinceramente creí que antes te encararía pero el pobre se sentía tan culpable por haberte sido infiel-pasó la punta de la navaja por la mejilla del azabache haciendo círculos que solo quedaba pequeños rasguños-pero no hablemos de Namikaze-bajó la navaja asta el vientre del azabache que subía y bajaba con rapidez y dejó la punta en ese lugar-quiero escucharte gritar-presionó un poco la navaja en el vientre y Sasuke abrió los ojos por el pinchazo pero sobre todo al recordar que estaba embarazado y comenzó a pensar algo para que el pelirrojo no le hiciera nada de lo que tenía planeado

-no lo hagas de esa forma-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Juugo le miró de reojo como si estuviera esperando el por que-hazlo como siempre lo has hecho, sabes que me gusta como lo haces y de la forma que lo quieres hacer nunca lo he hecho pero sería perjudicial-el pelirrojo alzó una ceja para que se explicara-estoy embarazado de dos meses y medio, vamos a ser padres-el azabache cerró durante unos segundos maldiciéndose por la mentira que estaba diciendo, ya que él nunca tendría un hijo con el pelirrojo, dejó de sentir el frío metal en su vientre y abrió los ojos viendo como el pelirrojo se dirigía al único mueble que había varias libretas, Sasuke se extrañó al ver como cogía la primera libreta y la abrió, busco en varias hojas

-a mi no me gustan los niños y se que a ti tampoco, sería perjudicial tener un hijo, ya que nos molestaría cuando follemos, ya que a ti eso te gusta-Sasuke al escuchar eso del pelirrojo miró al techo-en estás libretas tengo anotado desde la primera vez que nos acostemos asta la última, con su fecha y hora claro está-el azabache le miró horrorizado ya que eso no era nada normal, Juugo cerró la libreta y la dejó donde estaba y se acercó al azabache para subirse ahorcajadas con brusquedad y el azabache hizo un sondo de dolor por lo brusco que fue-la mentira no es buena puta-y golpeó en la cara al azabache que este gritó ya que del labio le comenzó a salir sangre-hace dos meses y medio estabas de viaje con tu familia perfecta, si estás embarazado será de Namikaze que eso lo dudo por que no le agradas o de otro-le volvió a golpear en la cara ya que Juugo estaba enfadado, cogió la navaja y sonrió de medio lado-ya verás que te gustará esta forma de follar

-no-dijo Sasuke-no hagas daño a mi bebé-y Juugo incrusto un poco la punta de la navaja por el lado del vientre para luego hacer una raja-Ahh-gritó de dolor y Juugo sonrió divertido por lo bien que se lo iba a pasar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días había pasado y Naruto estaba en su oficina, delante de él estaba Itachi que le miraba con preocupación y Sakura intentando contenerse por ver de esa forma tan tranquila de Naruto

-Naruto no entiendo tu tranquilidad-dijo Itachi-deberías de poner una denuncia, es tu esposo

-también es tu hermano-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto mirando en el ordenador

-Naruto no es normal que Sasuke no de señales de vida-dijo Sakura

-estará con su amante divirtiéndose-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-Naruto se que estás enfadado con mi hermano por la forma de que se ha comportado pero estoy seguro que le a pasado algo, no me coge el teléfono, no está en casa y nadie sabe de él desde el día que fui a verle-el rubio cerró el portátil después de escuchar a Itachi y los miró a las dos personas con enfado

-no quiero saber nada de él por que a él no le preocupa el hijo que tenemos en común, ni siquiera le llamado, prefiere mil veces disfrutar con su amante antes de pasar tiempo con su hijo, y eso no se lo perdono por que soy yo el que tiene que consolarlo y mentirle que su padre no le llame ni va a verlo por asuntos de trabajo-Itachi y Sakura se miraron unos segundos

-Naruto entiendo que estás dolido por todo, pero comprende que no es normal que no de señales de vida y si le ha pasado algo? Yo también estoy preocupada-el rubio cruzó sus brazos en el pecho mirándolos a los dos que tenía en frente con los ojos entrecerrados

-te preocupas por que es tu cuñado

-no tiene nada que ver que yo sea pareja de Itachi-dijo Sakura

-hacer lo que queráis, a mi no me metáis en sus cosas, lo único que quiero es no tener nada que ver con él

-Naruto no te reconozco-dijo Itachi-tú no eres a si-el azabache se marchó del lugar y Sakura salió tras él, el rubio solo puso una mano en su cara con el codo en la mesa y la otra mano en la mesa moviendo un dedo con rapidez

-tanto te gusta estar con tu amante que te olvidas de tu hijo Sasuke-susurró con tristeza Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se puso las primeras prendas que encontró en ese cuarto, se dirigió a la puerta lentamente con su brazo alrededor de su vientre ya que le dolía y el dolor era horrible, no solo le dolía esa parte del cuerpo, también su trasero por todos los utensilios utilizados por Juugo y que le metió en su trasero, sus muñecas le dolía como su rostro y mas parte de su cuerpo, sus labios estaban hinchados por los mordiscos recibidos y por que los tenía partidos de los golpes que había recibido, también tenía algún maratón en su mejilla, abrió la puerta por que aprovechaba que no estaba Juugo para salir de ese lugar, salió de ese cuarto y vio el pasillo el olor era insoportable pero eso no iba a impedir que saliera de ese lugar, cogió fuerza y se enderezó, tenía que salir de ese lugar con rapidez

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente, miró el lugar intentando recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, lo recordó en seguida abriendo sus ojos e inconscientemente se puso sus manos en su vientre, recordó que cuando salió de ese edificio con apariencia de abandonado corrió por las calles olvidándose del dolor en su cuerpo y sobre todo de su vientre, salió de esa zona, que era donde solían vivir los delincuentes y un coche paró, que seguro lo hizo por su mal aspecto, lo subieron a su coche y de a partir de ese momento lo vio todo negro, miró hacia la ventana y el cielo estaba oscuro, miró al otro lado y vio a su hermano Itachi sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, supuso que estaba durmiendo, cogió aire y lo soltó por su boca para comenzar a mover sus piernas para salir de la cama, una vez puesto los pies en el suelo sus piernas temblaron y se sentó en la cama

-maldito-susurró con odio-pero tú no eres mi principal objetivo-volvió a ponerse de pie por que quería irse de ese lugar, no le interesaba lo que le tuviera que decirle el médico o su hermano

-Sasuke-el nombrado bufó de mala gana-no deberías de levantarte, los médicos me han dicho que tienes que tener reposo después de que despertaras-entrecerró los ojos el Doncel mirando al suelo con enfado-no seas caprichoso y cuéstate-Itachi dio aún botón-el médico vendrá para que te revise

-no necesito que me digan lo que tengo, ya lo se

-a si?-alzó una ceja incrédulo Otachi-y según tú que tienes?

-una estupidez-Itachi frunció el ceño no entendía el por que de esa actitud fr su hermano menor después de lo que habían hecho

-buenas noches-Itachi miró al hombre que acababa de entrar que era el médico que miraba a Sasuke que este hizo una mueca de desagrado-señor Uchiha me alegro que haya despertado-Sasuke miró al médico con odio

-dirás señor Namikaze-el médico abrió la boca y miró a Itachi que este negaba con la cabeza

-se están divorciando-dijo Itachi como si estuviera cansado

-no nos vamos a divorciar-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo el médico para acabar con ese tema ya que a él personalmente no le importaba-como decía, me alegro que haya despertado-miró la carpeta y miró a Sasuke serio pero a la vez con tristeza-no se si sabía que estaba embarazado pero lo estaba

-lo sabía y eso que tiene que ver-dijo de lo mas normal del mundo el Doncel y el médico como Itachi se miraron sin comprender esa actitud del menor ya que parecía que no le importaba y eso a Itachi le preocupó

-ha tenido un aborto-dijo el médico directo y con seriedad mirando las reacciones del Doncel pero se sorprendió al no notar nada de sentimientos en sus facciones y el médico miró de reojo a Itachi que este estaba igual de sorprendido que el médico

-puedo irme a casa en este momento?-el médico solo pudo pensar que actuando de esa forma tan fría haría que no sintiera dolor a la perdida de un hijo

-lo mas seguro que mañana-dijo el médico con seriedad-pero antes me gustaría decirle algo mas-el médico miró a Itachi como si le pidiera permiso para continuar y el azabache de pelo largo afirmó con la cabeza-cuando llegó aquí estaba inconsciente y pudimos revisarlo, usted estaba teniendo un aborto como le dije-y los dos varones vieron como el Doncel cruzaba los brazos en su pecho como si no le importara lo que le decían-pero usted fue violado, golpeado en todas las partes de su cuerpo, por eso la policía ha estado aquí por si quiere denunciar, por violación y asta por asesinato

-no-dijo Sasuke

-que!-dijo sorprendido Itachi-como que no quieres denunciar a lo que te han hecho

-os dejaré solos-dijo el médico y salió de la habitación

-dame un motivo el por que no quieres que esa persona no vaya a la cárcel

-por que fue Juugo-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-Juugo? Es un conocido mío? Por que yo no lo conozco

-mi amante, asistente en la empresa

-has consentido que tu amante te hiciera eso solo por placer?-preguntó incrédulo Itachi ya que no creía que a su hermano menor le gustara ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos no expresaba nada su semblante parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa antes de lo que le había pasado-ese tipo mató a vuestro hijo-alzó la voz Itachi algo raro en él, Sasuke al escuchar eso último miró a su hermano con odio y resentimiento

-yo no estaba embarazado de ese maldito, si hubiera sido a si hubiera abortado

-Sasuke cuantos amantes tenías-dijo Itachi como un susurro que fue escuchado por Sasuke

-crees que soy una puta, hermano? Aunque puede que lo sea, Juugo me lo decía y no me enfadaba, pero te voy a responder, solo tenía a Juugo de amante

-entonces por que niegas que sea el padre-dijo Itachi dejando de lado que Sasuke le daba igual que le dijeran puta

-por que no lo es

-y según tú quien es

-Naruto-dijo con seguridad Sasuke e Itachi abrió los ojos ya que eso era algo imposible, por que sabía que Naruto no quería tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano-pero lo he pensado, denunciaré a Juugo, no quiero que se cruce en mi camino cuando vuelva con Naruto, no quiero que mi esposo piense cosas que no son

-Sasuke-susurró Itachi ya que veía a su hermano que imaginaba cosas que no iba a suceder

-no volveré acostarme con ningún tipo-suspiró Sasuke y miró al suelo con tristeza-se que he hecho mal-Itachi sonrió por que admitía que había fallado en el matrimonio durante unos años-pero la culpa es de Naruto, él fue quien comenzó y siempre será el culpable-dijo frunciendo el ceño, Itachi volvió a suspirar

-le diré al médico sobre lo de la denuncia para que avise a la policía-dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes miró a su hermano que este estiró las piernas en la cama y puso su espalda en la pared y miró por la ventana-te afectó mas de lo que tú crees Sasuke-susurró y salió del cuarto, el Doncel no hizo ningún movimiento mientras estaba solo durante un par de minutos asta que sonrió de medio lado

-ya se quien va hacer que vuelvas a mi, Naruto y seamos la familia que éramos antes-susurró Sasuke sin quitar la media sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ya te vas, Naruto?-dijo Sakura viendo al rubio con sus cosas

-si, voy a recoger a Menma

-has hecho bien en quitarte trabajo para pasar mas tiempo con Menma-Sakura sonrió

-Sakura-dijo Naruto y se notaba que le costaba decir lo que iba a decir

-di lo que tengas que decir

-sabes algo de Sasuke? Está bien?-la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su amigo seguía preocupándose por el que era su esposo a pesar por lo que le hizo durante tiempo-lo digo mas que nada por Menma, me pregunta por él-sonrió forzado el rubio-y yo pensando mal de lo que estaba haciendo

-a denunciado a Juugo, por lo menos es lo que me ha dicho Itachi-dijo Sakura-le daban hoy el alta, seguro que ya debe de estar en su casa descansando

-debe de estar mal-susurró Naruto

-también me ha dicho otras cosas-dijo Sakura con un poco de preocupación

-como que-dijo interesado el rubio

-ya te contaré, ve a buscar a tu hijo

-tienes razón, llego tarde-dijo Naruto-nos vemos mañana Sakura-la chica le sonrió y el rubio se alejó de ella

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba con sus manos en el bolsillo en la entrada del colegio privado, algunos padres o madres que esperaban a sus hijo le miraban de reojo por las pequeñas heridas de su rostro pero al Doncel no le importó, vio como la puerta se abría y chasqueó la lengua al ver a todos los padres entrar a la vez

-idiotas-susurró Sasuke de mala gana y esperó a que la entrada estuviera despejada para entrar, una vez dentro divisó a su hijo Menma y sonrió con cariño, el niño al ver a su padre Doncel sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él con rapidez

-papi, has venido-dijo feliz el niño

-y por que no vendría?-el niño miró al suelo

-creía que estabas enfadado conmigo

-por que

-por irme con papa-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-a mi me interesa que estés con él-el niño alzó una ceja-para que me digas todo

-pero eso no está bien-susurró Menma y Sasuke se agachó para estar a la altura del niño

-claro que está bien y eso es motivo para que nos veamos-el niño se mordió el labio inferior

-no soy tonto, papi, yo se que estás enfadado conmigo-Sasuke rodó los ojos y no dijo nada para que el niño continuara hablando-desde el día que papa te dijo que yo quería un hermanito

-que-dijo Sasuke-Naruto me dijo que quería un hijo no que tú querías un hermano

-es por que yo le insistí mucho para que te dijera y te convenciera, yo quería un hermanito para poder jugar con él-Sasuke se levantó enfadado

-que tu hiciste que-dijo Sasuke enfadado y Menma se asustó-entonces tú eres el culpable-al niño le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior con ganas de llorar-tú eres el culpable de que tu padre y yo estemos mal

-lo siento, yo no quería que os enfadarais, perdóname, papi-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse y volvió a ponerse a la altura del niño

-solo tienes que hacer una cosa para que yo te perdone, por que quieres que te perdone, cierto?

-si-dijo Menma triste y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-solo tienes que hacer que Naruto, tú y yo estemos juntos, como hacíamos antes de que se te ocurriera esa estupidez-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-si Naruto no quiere solo tienes que decirle que no le quieres, que le vas a odiar y cosas a si

-pero eso no es verdad, a papa y a ti nunca podría dejar de quereros

-pero tienes que hacerlo para que volvamos a estar juntos como la familia que éramos-Sasuke acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su hijo-por que tienes que arreglar lo que has roto, lo entiendes verdad?

-si-dijo en un susurro Menma

-por que si no lo haces serás el culpable de todo y yo dejaré de ir a verte y sobre todo de quererte

-yo no quiero que me dejes de querer

-y como no quieres eso, debes de ayudarme para que estemos los tres juntos y que nadie se acerque a tu padre

-de acuerdo lo haré

-ese es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke abrazando al niño

-no sabía que ibas a venir a recoger a Menma, Sasuke-el Doncel al escuchar esa voz se separó de su hijo y se levantó y miró a Naruto-siento lo que te ha pasado

-no es nada-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y el rubio miró a su hijo

-no vas a decirme nada Menma?

-hola papa-dijo el niño forzando una sonrisa

-te ocurre algo? Te noto extraño Menma-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-estoy bien-dijo Menma-solo estaba pensando que ya que estamos los tres aquí podríamos ir a merendar juntos-hubo silencio en el ambiente

-será mejor que no-dijo al cabo de unos segundos Naruto-podéis ir los dos, ya que habéis estado unos días sin veros-Menma miró a Sasuke y vio sus manos apretadas en puños

-papa, por favor, yo quiero que seamos una familia como antes-dijo con desespero Menma y Naruto suspiró

-de acuerdo-Menma inmediatamente miró a su papi y al ver que sonreía y no estaba enfadado sonrió

Continuará

Antes de nada agradecer por todos los comentarios recibidos en el primer capítulo, y también a las personas que lo leen y no comentan

Estoy segura que estáis pensando que Sasuke es una mala persona por utilizar de esa forma a Menma, pero quiero aclarar que Sasuke quiere a su hijo, si hace eso es por que está desesperado y solo quiere tener a Naruto sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, pero entenderéis de su comportamiento en el siguiente capítulo cuando Hinata lo conozca, la chica al ser Psicóloga ayudará a Sasuke, por que tampoco es normal su reacción al saber que a perdido a su hijo

Se que lo mas seguro no os a gustado nada que Itachi y Sakura sean pareja, ( a mi tampoco pero era necesario)ellos comenzaron a ser pareja después de la infidelidad de Naruto y ese es otro motivo por que Sasuke no pudo dejar de verla cuando Naruto fue infiel a Sasuke

Por los que creían que Juugo estaba enamorado de Sasuke no es a si, él solo estaba obsesionado desde el primer momento que vio a Sasuke y esperó paciente para hacerle lo que hizo, si no lo plasme en el capitulo es que soy muy mala para el sado y prefiero dejarlo en la imaginación para no estropearlo, pero aclaro que Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con eso, le siguió el juego en los mensajes que se enviaron

Ya se como será el final del fic, le he dado muchas vueltas y ya tengo la idea, pero lo mas seguro que habrá un extra que será independiente al final

Me despido y algún comentario no vendría mal


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto sopló asqueado, estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá del apartamento de Hinata, ella estaba al frente con una taza de café en sus manos y el rubio solo miraba su taza de café que estaba en la pequeña mesa

-que es lo que te preocupa, Naruto?-el rubio frunció el ceño-llevas unos días preocupado por algo, y sabes que si está en mi mano puedo ayudarte

-Hinata estás de vacaciones y no quiero molestarte con mis preocupaciones

-te dije que podías hablarme de lo que quieras sobre lo que estás pasando

-te he contado mis problemas que tenía en mi matrimonio y sinceramente te agradezco que me escuches y me des consejos

-soy Psicóloga y suelo ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas-dijo Hinata tomando un poco de café-además por que esté de vacaciones no significa que no pueda ayudar a un amigo con sus problemas-la chica sonrió y el rubio la miró-puedes contarme lo que quieras-Naruto suspiró fuertemente

-se trata de Menma, pero sobre todo de Sasuke

-te di el consejo que debes de alejarte de él y a si aclarar tu mente, y creo que él debería de hacer lo mismo, os habéis hecho daño mutuamente, vuestro matrimonio está destruido

-por eso quiero separarme de él, necesito estar alejado de él y el debe de alejarse de mi

-yo no conozco a Sasuke pero creo que se aferra en esos momentos que erais felices por eso no quiere separarse de ti-hubo un largo silencio entre los dos que Hinata volvió a tomar un poco de café-me gustaría conocerlo, solo ver como actúa ante ti o cuando tú no estás presente-la chica estaba seria-aunque me preocupa que haga que no ha pasado nada por lo que le ha pasado con el que era su amante-Naruto frunció el ceño-o por el aborto que tuvo

-Sasuke siempre se aguardado el dolor, nunca le ha gustado mostrar sus sentimientos

-eso no es nada bueno-susurró Hinata mas para ella que para el rubio pero este escuchó-y sobre lo de Menma?

-actúa extraño-dijo Naruto

-extraño? Aunque es normal, a cambiado su vida

-pero cuando le hablé y le dije que Sasuke y yo no seguiríamos viviendo juntos, lo entendió-Hinata afirmó con la cabeza

-solo le dijiste que no viviríais juntos

-le dije que Sasuke y yo nos hacíamos daño y que ya no teníamos la confianza de antes, Menma me dijo que Sasuke con él era diferente, que no le trataba del mismo modo y que si nosotros nos hacíamos daño aceptaba la decisión que había tomado

-muy maduro de su parte-dijo Hinata

-la verdad es que si, siempre he pensado que Menma es muy inteligente para su edad y muy maduro-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa que Hinata le sonrió

-y por que crees que está extraño?

-está extraño desde el día que Sasuke fue a la escuela a recogerlo-Hinata alzó una ceja quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos como una familia, no hay día que no me diga que llame a Sasuke, para ir a comer juntos pasear

-y tú que le respondes?

-le digo que no puede ser eso, y es cuando se enfada, se entristece y me dice que soy el por padre del mundo y si no lo hago me va a dejar de querer

-entonces tu accedes

-exacto-susurró Naruto

-insisto Naruto, para Menma ha sido un gran cambio, de vivir con sus dos padres a vivir con uno

-lo se y lo entiendo-dijo Naruto preocupado

-algo mas?

-a veces me dice esas cosas cuando estamos los dos solos y otras veces ante la presencia de Sasuke que Menma le dice que vaya todos los días a verlo, mi problema no es que Sasuke venga a ver a su hijo si no cuando dice de pasar tiempo juntos mira a Sasuke como si quisiera escuchar algo de él, parece que no me doy cuenta pero algo me dice que ese comportamiento de Menma en parte lo crea Sasuke y me fastidia

-me estás diciendo que el comportamiento de Menma es causa de Sasuke-el rubio frunció el ceño-crees que Sasuke es capaz de hacer eso?

-no quiero pensar en eso, Sasuke quiere a Menma, y no creo que sea capaz de manipular a su propio hijo para manipularlo-Hinata suspiró cerrando los ojos y se acabó lo que le quedaba de café

-quieres a Sasuke?

-le quiero-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-lo amas?-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior por que no sabía contestar a esa pregunta

-cuando conocí a Sasuke cuando me lo presentó Itachi pensé, él es perfecto para mi, quiero pasar toda la vida con él

-y ahora que piensas

-no lo se, por que mis sentimientos hacía él son confusos, no quiero que le pase nada, pero se que no quiero seguir con él, me duele y pensar en seguir juntos no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me hizo tan descaradamente

-la última vez que hablemos de esto te pregunté como reaccionó cuando le dijiste que te acostaste con Sakura y me dijiste que te sorprendió su reacción pero lo dejaste de lado por que te dijo que te perdonaba

-no me perdonó, se buscó un amante, pero yo no le culpo, acepté eso por lo culpable que me sentía, lo malo es que siguió con ese amante y si yo no lo hubiera descubierto aún seguiría con él

-crees que aún eres el culpable?

-si-susurró Naruto-yo comencé pero

-no sientes que él tenga la culpa de lo que ha pasado?-cortó Hinata al rubio que este sonrió con tristeza

-no quiero ser la victima ni el villano de esta historia, pero he llegado a la conclusión que los dos somos culpables y que no podemos estar juntos por que nos hacemos daño, yo no quiero verlo por que me hace daño, pero si lo veo es por Menma

-quieres que hable con Menma?-sugirió Hinata

-me gustaría pero estoy seguro que cuando lo viste ayer notaste como te miró

-lo noté-dijo Hinata-tengo ese don por a si decirlo de ver a través de las acciones o de la mirada de las personas, y Menma no me quiere cerca de ti, pero también he notado-la chica no continuó se quedó pensando

-que ocurre?

-nada-dijo Hinata mirando el reloj-no vas a buscar a Menma-el rubio sopló enfadado

-va ir Sasuke-dijo de mala gana

-parece que no te agrade que vaya a buscarlo

-no te confundas, quiero que vaya a por Menma para que pasen tiempo juntos, son padre e hijo

-entonces?

-el problema es que Menma antes de ir a la escuela me dijo que fuera por él por que Sasuke también iría, yo le dije que no por que tenía trabajo, al escuchar la negativa comenzó a gritar enfadado que yo no quería que fuésemos una familia, iba a decirle que iría pero al no gustarme como se encontraba le dije que no, y que no iba acceder a sus caprichos, me miró con odio y me dijo que me odiaba, pero no accedí, no me habó ni se despidió de mi, bueno me dijo que era el peor padre del mundo

-a veces no hay que acceder a los caprichos de los niños aunque se esté en un mal momento, por que los niños son muy listos y si ven que accedes cuando te dice un te odio o que eres un mal padre siempre lo hará, deben de aprender desde pequeños que las cosas que quieres no se consiguen

-lo se, mis padres muchas veces me negaban lo que quería y nunca les he odiado y gracias a eso he aprendido a luchar por lo que quiero

-yo opino igual-el rubio se levantó y se acabó el café de un solo trago

-me voy a casa

-te acompaño a la puerta-los dos se dirigieron a la puerta y Naruto la abrió, y es cuando vio a su hijo Menma con Sasuke que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la puerta de su apartamento, Hinata también miró, el rubio se percató en la expresión de su hijo, parecía triste pero este al mirar a su padre varón y a la chica frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos con enfado

-me dijiste que tenías trabajo-reclamó Menma con enfado-y resulta que estás con esta-el rubio frunció el ceño por la forma tan despectiva de dirigirse a Hinata, la chica no tomó eso como algo importante ya que miraba seria a Sasuke que este la miraba con odio

-ten mas respeto Menma-dijo serio Naruto

-por que debería de tenerlo si esta lo que quiere es engatusarte para que no estemos los tres juntos, quiere destruir nuestra familia-el rubio se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hijo sobre todo en la palabra que dijo Menma de engatusarte, Hinata en cambio al no dejar de mirar al Doncel vio su media sonrisa de satisfacción, la chica le sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso para acercarse a Sasuke

-es la tercera vez que la faltas el respeto a Hinata y por eso estás castigado

-prefieres estar con ella antes que conmigo y mi papi, te odio papa

-ya te escuché esta mañana que me odias-el niño se mordió el labio inferior sabía que su papi estaría mas enfadado de lo que estaba con él por que no fue su padre, Naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento-ve dentro y directo a tu cuarto-ordenó Naruto con autoridad, le dolía ver a su hijo de ese estado pero no iba a consentir que su hijo actuará de ese modo y le faltase el respeto a las personas

-te odio, te odio y te odio-gritó Menma adentrándose a la vivienda y el rubio suspiró

-no deberías castigar al niño por una pequeñez a si-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido

-no voy a permitir que mi hijo pierda el respeto a nadie-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si eso no le importara y miró a Hinata que esta observaba detenidamente al Doncel que la miraba con odio

-no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos, soy Hinata Huyuga y tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, cierto?-el Doncel entrecerró los ojos y no contestó-el ex esposo de Naruto-la chica pudo ver una gran ira ante esas últimas palabras

-soy su esposo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto bufó y la chica sonrió

-debes de aceptar la realidad, Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-la realidad es que quieres que mi esposo te folle como la puta que eres, esa es la realidad-Naruto al escuchar eso frunció el ceño e Hinata ni se inmutó solo observaba cada reacción del Doncel

-que yo sepa soy soltera y sin compromiso y Naruto está igual que yo, no veo el problema que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales-Sasuke dio un paso hacia la chica con malas intenciones ella se quedó en el lugar, el rubio al conocer al azabache sabía lo que pretendía hacer a Hinata

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto con un tono de advertencia

-no te preocupes, he tratado con varones, Donceles y mujeres de su misma actitud-dijo comprensiva Hinata-déjalo que descargue todo lo que tenga dentro para que se de cuenta-la chica entrecerró los ojos-que manipular no está bien

-manipular-susurró Naruto mas para él que para las dos personas, en cambio Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, quería golpear y deformar la cara de esa mujer, por que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a tocar a su esposo, solo él

-venga, Sasuke Uchiha dime todo lo que se te pase por la mente-retó Hinata y eso a Sasuke le fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-no pienso permitir que otra zorra se acueste con mi esposo, por que soy capaz de matarte-alzó con desesperación la voz Sasuke-no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo, prefiero matarte a sentir ese dolor-Hinata sonrió sabiendo y descubriendo el punto donde empezó todo, solo por ver los ojos negros del Doncel, como le temblaba inconscientemente cuerpo y la rabia y sobre todo el dolor en la voz supo el por que de todo, en cambio Naruto solo podía notar que estaba amenizando a la chica

-basta Sasuke-gritó Naruto enfadado-no voy a permitir que amenaces a nadie e entiende de una maldita vez que entre tú y yo no hay nada, yo no quiero nada contigo, quiero vivir mi vida y haz la tuya con quien te de la gana por que a mi no me importa-Sasuke al escuchar eso le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, inmediatamente apretó los puños creyendo que estaba defendiendo a esa mujer antes que a él

-tú tienes la culpa-susurró con rabia Sasuke

-si quieres pensar que yo tengo la culpa para sentirte mejor, pues mejor para ti, yo no fui quien estuve acostándome con mi amante durante dos años y medio

-fue tu culpa-volvió a susurrar Sasuke

-fue una maldita vez y te lo dije, quise arreglar las cosas pero no me lo pusiste fácil

-fue la culpa de los dos-gritó Sasuke mirando al rubio con lágrimas en su rostro

-Sakura no tenía pareja-ya que el rubio no entendía el por que meter a Sakura, ella solo quería ayudarlo en ese momento

-fue culpa tuya y de ese niño-el rubio ante eso no supo que decir a parte que no sabía a que niño se referí, Hinata que observaba ambos supo de inmediatamente a quien se refería

-de quien hablas-dijo Naruto

-me mataste en vida, y me convertiste en lo que soy ahora y quieres dejarme, no lo voy a permitir, eres mío, y si tengo que manipular y matar a alguien para que estés conmigo como éramos antes, lo haré-Sasuke miró a Hinata con odio-no voy a permitir que me dejes por esta ni por nadie-el azabache dio la espalda y comenzó alejarse

-está loco-susurró Naruto de mala gana e Hinata solo fue a paso rápido hacia Sasuke y se puso en frente de él haciendo que parara

-Sasuke yo no te conozco y quiero decirte que soy Psicóloga y sinceramente me gustaría ayudarte-el Doncel sopló y quiso seguir caminando por que quería ir por las escaleras-debes de sacar ese dolor que tienes dentro, no has superado la infidelidad de Naruto y solo te has centrado en eso desde que te lo dijo

-déjame en paz

-no puedo hacerlo por que estás utilizando a tu propio hijo en algo que debes de dejar atrás para superar ese dolor que sientes y no dejas que ese dolor salga-el azabache iba a volver a caminar pero la chica puso su mano en el pecho de él para que no siguiera y la escuchara-ese dolor que sientes no hace que seas tú mismo, te buscaste un amante sin desearlo por que creíste que no atraías a Naruto y no por venganza, no pensabas ni piensas en tus actos por eso dolor que no dejas ir, y si no lo haces harás daño a la persona que de verdad amas y harás que se aleje de ti cuando sepa tus intenciones y sobre todo cuando sepa que sus padres en este momento no pueden estar juntos por que se hacen daño con su simple presencia, Menma no tiene nada que ver en vuestros problemas, no le metas cosas en la cabeza que tú sabes que no son ciertas y cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo sentirás un dolor mas grande que el que sentiste cuando Naruto te confesó de su infidelidad-Sasuke solo agachó con la cabeza-como te dije soy Psicóloga puedo ayudarte y a Naruto le estoy ayudando no tengo otro interés en él, solo un amigo, vivo en frente de Naruto y si cualquier día sin importar la hora quieres hablar yo estaré para escucharte y ayudarte-la chica sonrió-soy muy buena en mi trabajo y tengo algunos trucos para que mis pacientes estén mejor consigo mismo

-necesito irme-susurró Sasuke

-confía en mi Sasuke-el Doncel la miró unos segundos y sin mas se fue, la chica se acercó al rubio-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si-dijo Naruto apoyándose en la pared y poniendo su mano en la frente

-cuando tú y Sasuke os hicisteis novios Sasuke tuvo otra pareja anterior a ti?-el rubio miró a la chica sin entender pero al ver a Hinata tan seria suspiró

-soy mayor que Sasuke cuatro años, tengo la edad de su hermano mayor que fue quien me lo presentó-la chica afirmó con la cabeza-cuando nos hicimos pareja Sasuke era un adolescente de quince años

-empezaste a salir con él siendo menor de edad?

-si-dijo Naruto-pero tenía el consentimiento de sus padres como de su hermano mayor

-eso quiere decir que fuiste su única pareja-se dijo mas para ella que para el rubio

-por que me preguntas eso-dijo interesado Naruto

-era para saber si había tenido antes que tú una pareja y si ha tenido una situación igual para determinar el comportamiento que tiene

-yo fui el primero-dijo Naruto con nostalgia-él era mas joven que yo pero parecía el mas maduro, debías a verlo conocido, me regañaban a mi por mi estupideces y a él no, mas que nada era el sensato y me llevaba por el camino correcto

-solo espero que confíe en mi, yo no quiero ser su enemiga-dijo Hinata

-será mejor que vaya a casa

-entonces nos vemos-dijo la chica y los dos se fueron cada uno a su respectivo hogar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke cuando aparcó el coche en frente de una casa que conocía bien, bajó de él y se dirigió a la puerta y tocó el timbre, se le notaba pensativo y asta cierto punto triste, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando aún varón parecido a Sasuke con el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja

-Sasuke-dijo sorprendido el varón

-Itachi te importa que me quede un tiempo en tu casa?-dijo Sasuke con un deje de tristeza que fue notado por el varón

-claro-Itachi dejó pasar a su hermano menor que este al entrar se le notaba distraído-Sasuke estás bien?

-si-dijo en un susurró el Doncel

-puedes ir al cuarto de invitados que quieras

-gracias-dijo con un pequeño suspiro Sasuke

-me gustaría saber el por que no vas a tu casa

-está sola-dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello azabache-no está mi familia-Itachi solo pudo mirarlo con tristeza no soportaba ver en ese estado a su hermano menor

-sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos antes de subir las escaleras, paró un par de segundos y decidió subir

-necesito descansar Itachi-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo mientras subía las escaleras

-de acuerdo pero recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor y cualquier cosa que te pase puedes decirme-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza caminando ya por el pasillo asta que se adentró en el primer cuarto, cerró la puerta y lo que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo, a si estuvo un par de minutos asta que se puso su mano en sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-tiene razón Hinata, soy lo peor por hacer lo que estoy haciendo con mi hijo-susurró con tristeza-pero no quiero perderlos-pasó su mano por su cara-solo quiero que sea todo como antes, no quiero recordar cuando me dijo, duele tanto-y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro-si no me hubiera dicho todo sería diferente y este dolor no estaría

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, cuando Sasuke se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano mayor saludándolo y desayunó con tranquilidad sin hablar ninguna palabra con su hermano mayor que este solo le observaba intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando su hermano menor, cuando acabó de desayunar salió de la casa, no dijo donde iba e Itachi solo lo vio desganado quería saber que es lo que le pasaba ya que parecía que estaba ausente y pensativo

Sasuke salió del ascensor, parecía indiferente en todo lo que le rodeaba pero estaba demasiado pensativo, llegó asta la puerta donde vivía su aún esposo y su hijo, suspiró con pesar al recordar a su hijo y miró la puerta de al lado, en ese lugar vivía la mujer del día anterior y le hizo pensar toda la noche sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo, pasó su mano lentamente por su cabello azabache y caminó asta esa puerta, no pensó en lo que hacía desde que salió de la casa de su hermano mayor, sus piernas se movían solas, tocó el timbre y volvió a suspirar, no pasó mucho tiempo que la puerta se abrió mostrando una niña de cabello azabache azulado y ojos de color perla, el Doncel la miró serio y supuso que tendría la edad de su hijo Menma

-hola, quien es usted?-dijo la niña mirándolo con desconfianza

-está tu madre?

-depende para que la quieras-dijo la niña entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Sasuke, parecía que no le agradaba y se lo hacía notar con la mirada

-ni siquiera se por que he venido-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-pues no hubiera venido-dijo de lo mas normal y Sasuke la miró con enfado, esa niña no le agradaba

-Himawari-dijo una voz seria de mujer del interior de la casa-cuantas veces debo decirte que no trates a si a las visitas-la niña chasqueo la lengua con mala gana y en ese momento llegó a la puerta Hinata

-odio tus visitas-dijo la niña e Hinata dejó pasar su comentario y miró a su visita que le sonrió

-hola Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-hola-dijo seco Sasuke, la niña miró a los adultos unos segundos y rodó los ojos

-mama, como sea un novio tuyo no lo acepto-Hinata puso su mano en la frente

-es un amigo

-lo que tu digas

-Himawari no quiero que vuelvas a tener esa forma de expresarte con las personas-la niña hizo un puchero-él es el papi de Menma-la niña miró de arriba abajo al Doncel

-se parecen

-quieres ir a jugar con Menma?-la niña abrió los ojos ilusionada mirando a su madre que esta la sonrió, Sasuke solo miraba a la niña-está en casa con Naruto

-y como sabes eso?-dijo la niña desconfiada

-está mañana he ido a su casa y Naruto me ha dicho que no saldrían a ningún lado

-de verdad?

-si

-iré a coger algunas cosas y me voy a su casa a jugar con mi querido Menma-dijo la niña feliz y se fue corriendo hacia el interior de su casa, Hinata rodó los ojos y vio la mirada negra de Sasuke en su persona

-a mi hija le gusta tu hijo-dijo Hinata como si fuese un secreto-puede que en un futuro seamos familia-el Doncel no dijo nada-el primer amor es tan puro y hermoso

-mama me voy-dijo feliz la niña saliendo de la casa y antes de ir a la puerta de enfrente paró al lado de Sasuke y lo miró seria-no me agradas

-Himawari-dijo enfadada Hinata por lo dicho por su hija

-pero como eres el papi de Menma, te podré aceptar-y la niña fue a la puerta de al lado y tocó la puerta

-pasa Sasuke-este afirmó con la cabeza y entró, Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta vio como su hija entró a la casa de Naruto y después de cerrar la puerta se adentró a la casa-sígueme y no hagas caso a mi hija, ella lo pasó muy mal cuando me separé de mi ex esposo, pero como ves todo sigue y mi hija lo a tenido que aceptar

-ya veo-susurró Sasuke entrando a la sala

-siéntate aquí-dijo Hinata sonriendo y acercándose a un sillón negro e indicando que se sentara en ese lugar, Sasuke no dijo nada solo la hizo caso y se sentó-si quieres reclinarte puedes hacerlo

-estoy bien a si

-quieres algo para tomar

-no-Hinata suspiró y fue a coger una silla y la puso en frente de Sasuke y se sentó cruzándose las piernas

-a que has venido?

-no lo se, vine sin pensar

-puede que lo te dijera ayer te afectara mas de lo que crees

-puede ser-susurró Sasuke

-quieres que te ayude? Como te dije ayer soy Psicóloga y puedo ayudarte, se que aparentas algo que no sientes-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-yo no quiero hacer daño a mi hijo-dijo sin mas Sasuke-lo hago sin darme cuenta

-quieres que te ayude?-dijo seria Hinata

-si

-por que?

-porque siento que lo que he hecho no era yo realmente

-pero estás conciente que eras tú y que no lo has hecho bien?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke-se que no está bien utilizar a mi hijo pero lo he hecho

-muchas parejas utilizan a sus hijos para retener a su pareja o simplemente hacerles daño

-yo no quiero que desaparezca-negó con la cabeza Sasuke rápidamente-quiero tener a mi familia, quiero que sea como antes-suspiró fuertemente el Doncel-quiero no sentir lo que siento ahora

-si estás dispuesto a que te ayude, te ayudaré-el Doncel miró seriamente a la chica ya que miraba en todo momento al suelo

-quiero que me ayudes para comprenderme a mi mismo

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata levantándose y salió de la sala, no pasó ni un minuto que la chica volvió y se acercó al Doncel mostrándole un objeto redondo colgaba de una cadena de plata-esto es un objeto antiguo de mi familia-Sasuke no dijo nada solo observaba el objeto ya que parecía muy antiguo pero bien conservado-gracias a esto podrás relajarte y decir todo lo que te venga en la mente, pero sobre toda la verdad, antes de que digas nada no te voy a hipnotizar, esto solo sirve para que digas la verdad que hay en tu corazón si lo quieres decir, no te obligará a que digas algo que no quieres decir, lo entiendes?

-si

-ahora sigue los movimientos del objeto-dijo seria Hinata mientras balanceaba lentamente el objeto, Sasuke solo seguía con sus ojos el movimiento-te sentirás cada vez mas relajado-Sasuke iba relajando su rostro como cuerpo-volverás a ser el de antes cuando chasque los dedos-la chica solo puso el objeto entre sus manos-ahora solo mírame a los ojos Sasuke Uchiha-el Doncel la miró a los ojos y la chica caminó a la silla donde antes estaba-te encuentras bien?

-si

-quieres que comencemos desde el principio?-el Doncel frunció el ceño poniendo su mano en su pecho mas concretamente en su corazón, Hinata vio ese gesto-quiero decir comenzar a partir de tu infancia-Sasuke se quitó la mano de su pecho y sonrió-como fue tu infancia Sasuke?

-fue buena

-fuiste un niño consentido?

-por mi hermano mayor lo fue

-tus padres

-mis padres viajaban, no les culpo, gracias a ellos e tenido todo lo que he querido, cuando estaban en casa mi madre era la mejor madre y padre era estricto pero no me quejo, los padres deben de serlo, mi padre como mi madre me querían y me quieren

-entonces tu hermano era el que te consentía, cierto?

-si, me daba todo lo que le pedía

-él tenía muchas parejas o tiene pareja? Si es a si te gustaban?

-nunca a traído sus parejas a casa, pero se que a tenido sus ligues, no eran serios pero sentía que podía dejarme atrás, pero sabía que en algún momento podía enamorarse y hacer su vida, formar su propia familia

-tenías miedo que si eso ocurría te dejara de lado?

-no, se que siempre ha estado para mi cosa que yo por ser el menor nunca me he dado cuenta si el lo a pasado mal en algún momento

-eso es normal, los hermanos menores no suelen fijarse en esas cosas-dijo Hinata-y ahora tiene pareja?-el Doncel frunció el ceño y no dijo nada-no te agrada su pareja?

-no tengo mas remedio que aceptarla-dijo con enfado Sasuke e Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirándolo

-has tenido muchas parejas que fueses en serio antes de casarte, Sasuke?-el Doncel sonrió

-no

-Naruto fue tu primera pareja-dijo Hinata mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-fue el primero en todo

-quien te presentó a Naruto y que pensaste de él cuando lo viste por primera vez?

-me lo presentó Itachi, mi hermano y lo que pensé de él fue el por que siempre sonreía, me llamó mucho la atención y poco a poco fui conociéndolo asta que sin darme cuenta era lo primero y lo último que pensaba en el día, yo creía que nunca se daría cuenta de mi por ser menor que él, pero un día que estaba en el parque vino y hablemos, me dijo que se había enamorado de un Doncel pero no podía ser por que él era menor que él, yo nunca pensé que era yo

-y que hiciste?-Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ya que veía al Doncel con una sonrisa nostálgica

-me entristecí y sin decir nada me fui corriendo a casa para encerrarme en el cuarto y llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba por un varón, tenía en la escuela muchos pretendientes pero a mi no me llamaba ninguno la atención y por eso ni les miraba, recuerdo que Itachi vino a mi cuarto por que no quise cenar y creo que se dio cuanta, me dijo antes de dejarme solo que había una persona que estaba enamorada de mi y que a él no le importaba por que yo también lo estaba, dos días después Naruto vino a casa cuando estaba solo y me dijo que esa persona a la que estaba enamorado era yo, me puse feliz y le dije que sentía lo mismo, pero quería ir despacio por que antes tenía que tener el consentimiento de mis padres ya que de Itachi lo tenía

-tus padres accedieron rápido me imagino

-si-dijo Sasuke

-después de eso fue todo bien

-si-dijo Sasuke-siempre estábamos juntos y no había momento que no nos dijéramos lo que nos amábamos, Naruto siempre me decía que era el único y yo le creí

-tú le decías a Naruto que eras el único?

-claro, para mi siempre será el único, él fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso y mi primera vez, para mi no hay nadie mas y no lo permitiría-Hinata frunció el ceño ya que no entendía eso por que Sasuke tuvo un amante por bastante tiempo-todo iba bien, nos casemos y decidimos tener un hijo, a mi sinceramente los niños no me agradan

-decidiste tener un hijo por que era lo que deseaba Naruto?

-yo también lo deseaba y eso no cambio nuestras vidas, bueno si cambió, fue mejor, éramos una familia, estábamos los tres bien, no necesitábamos a nadie mas en nuestras vidas

-asta que Naruto te dijo que quería otro hijo-dijo seria Hinata viendo como las facciones de Sasuke cambiaban a enfado y también dolor

-si Menma no le hubiera dicho que quería un hermano no hubiera pasado nada, es culpa de Menma

-los niños les gusta jugar con otros niños de su edad y lo mas seguro que pensó que lo mejor era tener un hermano, todo hijo único quiere tener un hermano

-yo no lo pedí

-por que tenías un hermano mayor

-Naruto es hijo único y no le ha pasado nada por serlo

-seguramente que pidió a su padres cuando era niño lo de tener un hermano, los hijos únicos se sienten mas solos que los niños que tienen hermanos, por eso comprendió a Menma y debes de entender que tu hijo no tiene la culpa de vuestros problemas, él solo expresó lo que quería en ese momento y lo mas seguro que ya no lo pensará por que cree que los problemas de sus padres es culpa suya-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior dándole la razón a Hinata-los problemas que tengas con Naruto no se debe de meter al hijo que tenéis en común por que es un niño que no entiende lo que está pasando-el Doncel no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros

-soy un mal padre-susurró con dolor Sasuke-yo quiero a mi hijo y le he dicho que por su culpa estamos en esa situación Naruto y yo y que tiene que hacer algo o si no yo no le seguiría queriendo

-lo importante es que debes darte cuenta que no debes de manipular a tu hijo, lo que tienes que hacer es que todo esté en calma y estar bien contigo mismo

-no quiero hacerle daño

-se que no quieres hacerle daño-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-mi consejo es que reflexiones sobre tus actos y alejarte de Naruto una temporada, en el ámbito sentimental, una vez tengas tu mente despejada por lo que te hizo cambiaras tanto tú como verás tu alrededor de otra forma-Sasuke cerró los ojos para coger aire por la nariz y sacarlo por la boca con suavidad-pero ahora vamos a un tema que me inquieta, ya que no muestras nada de dolor sobre eso, y sinceramente me preocupa por que no es normal guardarlo-el Doncel la miró

-a que te refieres?

-lo de Juugo-dijo seria Hinata

-que tiene que ver ese tipo conmigo?-la chica lo miró seria durante varios segundos, y vio que no mostraba nada su rostro y llegó a la conclusión que hacía como si no hubiese pasado nada con ese tipo-quieres que te cuente desde la primera vez que nos pusimos a follar-Hinata alzó una ceja por la forma de decirlo tan normal y algo de orgullo, eso no le cuadraba a la chica

-no me refería a eso pero me gustaría saber desde el principio que empezaste con tu amante

-yo sabía que me miraba mas de la cuenta, se cuando un varón me desea, no soy idiota

-como fue vuestro primer acercamiento?-preguntó Hinata

-antes de comenzar a ser amantes ese tipo trabajaba en la empresa, en otra sección, pero lo veía cada día, me percataba de sus miradas y asta a veces se me acercaba con alguna excusa tonta para hablar conmigo y asta para tocarme o mejor dicho rozarme accidentalmente, asta que un día llegué a la empresa y cuando lo vi le dije que fuese mi amante, le dije que quería vengarme de mi esposo

-le dijiste que Naruto te fue infiel y optaste por la persona que tenías mas cerca y mostraba interés en ti con descaro y lo mejor que trabajaba en la empresa para vengarte y sobre todo humillar a Naruto como jefe que es

-exacto-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-como te sentiste la primera vez que te acostaste con Juugo?-dijo Hinata y vio una mueca en el rostro del Doncel como si no le fuese gustado

-normal, ese tipo sabía hacer bien su trabajo-Hinata entrecerró los ojos percatándose que no le agradaba decir el nombre del que fue su amante durante dos años y medio

-tú querías tener esa relación de amantes con Juugo durante tanto tiempo?

-no, solo esperaba que Naruto me encontrara con él, por eso seguí con él, pero llegó un momento que decidí que asta que no me cansara de ese tipo no le dejaría

-por que?

-porque Naruto no tenía interés en mi-dijo Sasuke en un susurro

-Naruto lo supo desde casi el principio que comenzaste con Juugo-dijo Hinata y esperó una respuesta del Doncel pero este parecía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos-tú querías tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto después de que él te contara lo que hizo con Sakura?

-no

-ahí tienes la respuesta el por que Naruto no quería tener ningún tipo de acercamiento contigo-Sasuke la miró mirándose el labio inferior-porte en su situación, si tu supieras que Naruto tuviera un amante durante dos años y medio, que se acuesta en cada rincón que encuentra con su amante te acercarías a él para intimar?

-no

-entonces entiendes el por que Naruto no quería ningún tipo de relación contigo-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y la agachó mirando el suelo-por lo que me ha contado Naruto no te dijo nada por que creía que era lo justo por que él te lo hizo primero, se culpaba, no estoy diciendo que sea el bueno en esta historia pero él no te siguió siendo infiel, cosa que tú lo fuiste durante un periodo largo de tiempo y parecía que lo disfrutabas

-llega un momento que lo disfrutas cuando tu esposo no te da lo que quieres, pero entiendo el por que-Sasuke se puso sus manos en su cabeza agarrando sus cabellos azabaches-si disfrutaba mas de la cuenta era para que me escuchara y supiera lo que se perdía

-cuéntame como te sentiste cuando Naruto te dijo que te fue infiel con su amiga de la infancia-Sasuke la miró sin quitar sus manos de su cabello y hubo un gran silencio, Hinata iba a cambiar de pregunta pero el Doncel se adelantó

-un gran vacío, y un dolor insoportable, siempre tuve celos de Sakura

-por que? Viste intenciones de ambos por llevar su relación de amistad mas lejos?

-siempre han tenido mucha confianza, ella siempre le ha contado sus penas y alegrías y seguirá contándoselas-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente-Naruto y yo siempre nos hemos tenido confianza pero siempre vi extraño ese acercamiento que tenían, no me agradaba, temía que me dejara por ella-sonrió con dolor el Doncel-y sucedió, los dos se acostaron sin importarles que yo estaba en medio

-pero tu le dijiste a Naruto que le perdonaste

-lo dije solo para que ese tema no se tocara mas en mi presencia

-Naruto te creyó y sinceramente tuvo valor de decirte, ya que las parejas que tienen un amante no suele decirle a su pareja, tú se lo hubieras contado si te hubiera pasado?

-no

-lo dices con seguridad

-si no me lo hubiera dicho yo no hubiera buscado un amante, estaríamos bien, y seríamos la pareja que éramos antes

-un momento, me estás diciendo que cuando dices que el culpable es Naruto es por que te lo dijo y no por haberte sido infiel?

-si no me lo hubiera dicho todo estaría bien, yo no me hubiera cegado por el dolor y hacer lo mismo, es su culpa

-no te importa que te hubiera sido infiel?-dijo sorprendida Hinata

-claro que me importa pero tu misma lo has dicho que pareja le dice a su pareja que le es infiel, ninguna y él me lo dijo y por eso pasó todo lo que pasó

-Sasuke lo mejor que hizo Naruto era decírtelo, para quitarse un peso de encima y ser sincero contigo, por que una relación es la sinceridad y la confianza, ojala que mi ex esposo me hubiera dicho que me fue infiel, no me separé de él asta que me vino y me pidió el divorcio alegando que había alguien en su vida desde hacía un tiempo, yo hubiera preferido que me lo dijera, me hubiera dolido pero sabría que la persona que creía que me amaba no me amaba, perdí un año de mi vida con esa persona asta que se dignó a dejarme

-tú hubieras preferido que te dijera?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke

-si-dijo con seguridad Hinata-por que a si me hubiera centrado en que se falló en esa relación, en pensar si podría perdonarlo, pero en el tiempo que estuvo con su amante yo creía que estaba todo bien, vale que lo veía algo distante, pero hacíamos vida marital en todos los sentidos, asta que un día vino diciendo que me dejaba y que tenía otra persona, yo solo pude pensar el por que, y llegué a la conclusión que no valía la pena por que esa persona solo hacía el papel de esposo para que no sospechara-Hinata chasqueo la lengua de mala gana-pero siempre le agradeceré de haberme dado una hija-sonrió Hinata-lo que te intento decir es que en el tiempo que tu quisiste vengarte con tu amante Juugo podrías haber intentado arreglar el matrimonio, hay profesionales para eso que os podrían ayudar, te centraste en el dolor de el por que te confesó la infidelidad y no te centraste en el matrimonio que podría haber sido arreglado, y en este momento podríais ser una familia con tu hijo Menma o con otro hijo-esto último lo dijo para ver la expresión del Doncel

-se podría haber arreglado a si de fácil?

-no hubiera sido fácil, pero si de verdad estabais enamorado se puede olvidar una infidelidad, las segundas oportunidades también son buenas

-por que no me lo propuso

-las personas no nacen enseñadas y si no se tiene interés en arreglar algo que se a destruido no se arregla

-podríamos intentarlo ahora-susurró Sasuke

-sinceramente ahora no lo arreglaríais

-por que?

-las dos partes tienen que tener interés para arreglarlo

-pero yo quiero

-no se trata lo que tú quieras si no lo que los dos queráis-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-Naruto no tiene intención en estar contigo en este momento ni en un largo tiempo-los ojos negros se humedecieron con ganas de salir las lágrimas-él te quiere, eso no te lo niego, pero ese amor que te tenía se ha ido poco a poco y si se entera que has estado utilizando a Menma no querrá ni verte

-yo solo quería que sintiera el dolor que sentí yo-susurró Sasuke y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

-pero esa no era la forma de hacerlo, Naruto cometió un gran error en vuestro matrimonio, pero ni él ni tú hiciste nada para superarlo, lo dejasteis de lado y acabado ese error de esta forma

-entiendo-susurró Sasuke agachando la cabeza

-Sasuke-dijo Hinata levantándose y acercándose al Doncel y poniéndose a su altura-quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante y que preocupó a tu hermano Itachi y asta a Naruto

-el que

-tú estabas embarazado

-ese niño era de Naruto-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño e Hinata se mordió el labio inferior

-estás seguro?

-claro que estoy seguro, yo busqué embarazarme de él-Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida

-me preocupas, tengo entendido que tú y Naruto no teníais relaciones sexuales-Sasuke cerró los puños con impotencia-debes de aceptar que ese niño era de Juugo

-no soy tan estúpido de haberme quedado embarazado de ese desgraciado-alzó la voz Sasuke-hubiera abortado sin pensarlo

-explícame el por que crees que ese hijo que esperabas es de Naruto-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza

-hace unos dos meses y medio estuvimos de vacaciones Naruto, Menma y yo-dijo serio Sasuke-Naruto solo pasaba tiempo con Menma y yo cada vez me asqueaba de la situación, asta que recordé que Naruto me pidió un hijo, sabía que iba a ser difícil, Naruto y yo no teníamos sexo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, entonces decidí facilitar las cosas para que él quiera acostarse conmigo-Hinata abrió los ojos

-lo emborrachaste?

-sabía que en esos días yo estaba mas fértil y me quedaría embarazado, era la única forma para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes conmigo-Hinata escuchaba atenta-Menma se fue pronto a dormir y convencí a Naruto de beber una copa, después vinieron mas y en una de esas copas eché un afrodisíaco bastante potente, Naruto se emborrachó y a la mañana siguiente no recordó nada, cuando despertó yo no estaba en la cama y por eso no sospechó-Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió-con ese tipo siempre me protegía

-no voy a decirte nada de lo que pienso de lo que hiciste

-él es mi esposo y debía de responderme como esposo, pero al entender el por que no quería nada conmigo entiendo que hice mal hacerlo de ese modo, quería embarazarme para que volviera a ser todo como antes

-querías tenerlo amarrado contigo por obligación-dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza-Naruto ya tenía los papeles listos para el divorcio-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-te das cuenta que las cosas que has hecho no están bien?-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza-sabes que necesitáis un largo tiempo de estar separados?

-si-susurró Sasuke

-lo mejor es el divorcio

-Naruto me va a odiar mas de lo que me odia

-él no te odia-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-Sasuke no sentiste nada cuando te dijeron que habías tenido un aborto?-Sasuke comenzó a llorar-y lo que te hizo Juugo?

-él me dijo que era un puta y tenía razón, me e comportado como tal en estos años, me hizo cosas horrible pero no puedo quejarme me lo busqué

-por que hagas cosas ninguna persona puede a obligarte ha hacer algo que no quieres, cuando dices que no es que no y ese tipo no hizo caso a tu negativa y eso es violación a parte que mató a tu bebé

-vale que me embaracé para que Naruto estuviera mas pendiente de mi pero no quería que a mi bebé le pasara nada, yo quería tenerlo-Hinata sin poder contenerse abrazó a Sasuke para que soltara todas esas lágrimas que no a soltado por la perdida del hijo que iba a tener, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron a si pero Hinata al sentir que Sasuke se tranquilizaba se separó y le acarició la mejilla como una madre a su hijo

-Sasuke mira mis dedos-dijo Hinata poniendo dos dedos delante de los ojos del Doncel y chasqueó los dedos y bajó su mano para luego levantarse

-me siento igual-susurró el Doncel quitándose las últimas lágrimas

-lo que te hice era para que fueses sincero y hablaras lo que quisieras, pero siempre con la verdad-sonrió la chica, Sasuke suspiró-quieres un té para tranquilizarte?

-no-dijo Sasuke levantándose-quiero ir a casa, pero antes quiero hablar con Naruto

-no es necesario hacerlo ahora

-si no lo hago ahora, no me sentiré con valor para hacerlo-dijo Sasuke-y necesito decirle a Menma que me perdone-la chica le sonrió

-entonces te echaré una mano-dijo Hinata-me llevaré a los niños a la calle y tu habla con Naruto

-gracias-susurró Sasuke

-vamos-dijo Hinata caminando asta la puerta seguida de Sasuke, cogió las llaves y su bolso y los dos salieron, la chica cerró la puerta de la casa y se acercaron a la puerta de al lado que era donde vivía el rubio y la chica tocó, Sasuke se puso al lado apoyado en la pared pensativo, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Menma que este frunció el ceño

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Menma mirando a Hinata con enfado, ella solo le sonrió

-está tu padre?

-para ti no-dijo Menma e Hinata suspiró

-Menma no hables a si-apareció Naruto regañando al mas pequeño-hola Hinata vienes a buscar a Himawari?

-si y también a Menma-dijo Hinata

-no quiero ir con ella-dijo Menma, Naruto solo sonrió forzadamente a la chica

-Menma-apareció Himawari dándole un golpe en el brazo con fuerza y el niño se posó su mano en el lugar golpeado mirando a su amiga con enfado-no trates a mi madre de esa forma o si no te golpearé asta cansarme sin importarme que tu padre esté aquí

-eres muy violenta-dijo Menma

-a quien le dices violenta-dijo Himawari crujiéndose los nudillos y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-a nadie-susurró Menma

-mama a donde vamos?-dijo Himawari mirando a su madre

-al parque y comeremos helado asta hartarnos-dijo Hinata

-que bien-dijo Himawari-vamos Menma, comeremos mucho helado y de sabores que queramos-dijo con emoción

-no quiero ir-dijo en un susurro Menma

-por que?-dijo Himawari-comeremos un helado gigante con múltiples sabores y no digas que no que se que quieres

-es que …

-a ya se-dijo Himawari cortando al niño-no está no puede verte-ante eso Naruto miró a la niña e Hinata suspiró para mirar al lado

-bueno aquí tengo a alguien que no le importará que Menma venga-yodos la miraron y la niña se le iluminó la cara

-es papa-dijo feliz la niña

-no es él-dijo Hinata-y si estuviera no vendría conmigo

-por qué? -dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño

-por que no

-y por que no?

-deja eso Himawari-dijo Hinata y la niña la sonrió

-mama ya se que papa y tú no estaréis juntos-la niña miró a Menma-soy una adulta y lo acepto cosa que otros no

-yo también soy mayor-dijo indignado Menma

-eres tan mayor que te crees en lo que te dicen sabiendo que eso no pasará-dijo Himawari y Menma solo miró al lado

-a que te refieres con eso?-dijo Naruto

-eso te lo tiene que decir Menma-dijo Himawari-vamos a por ese helado mama

-de verdad no quieres ir con Hinata y Himawari?-dijo Naruto mirando a Menma y este dio un paso hacia su amiga y los dos fueron a la entrada de la puerta y es cuando vieron a Sasuke que aún estaba apoyado al lado

-pero si está el señor serio-dijo Himawari mirando con odio a Sasuke este la miró

-Himawari se llama Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-me da igual su nombre, a mi no me agrada-dijo Himawari mirando al lado con enfado e Hinata suspiró negando con la cabeza

-papi-susurró Menma-yo … yo no iba a ir con ella-Naruto que había escuchado a su hijo frunció el ceño, Sasuke sonrió y se puso a la altura de su hijo y acarició su cabello negro

-no me importa que vayas con ella-dijo Sasuke-recuerda que siempre te voy a querer hagas lo que hagas en la vida-el niño se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke le abrazó-perdóname, Menma, te prometo que seré el padre que era antes-Naruto relajó sus facciones y miró a Hinata que esta le sonrió

-entonces no te importa que vaya con alguien que esté interesado en papa?-Sasuke se separó para levantarse y miró a Hinata que esta estaba sonrojada mirando al lado

-no me importa-dijo Sasuke se notaba que le había costado decir lo que dijo

-que-dijo Himawari-yo no voy a permitir eso-todos miraron a la niña-por que la que se casará con Naruto seré yo cuando sea mas mayor-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos asta que Menma frunció el ceño y Naruto e Hinata comenzaron a reír y Sasuke solo sonrió

-no digas tonterías-dijo Menma

-no son tonterías-dijo Himawari

-no la hagáis caso está loca-dijo Menma agarrando de la mano a la niña y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor-señora la estamos esperando-gritó Menma e Hinata frunció el ceño

-a quien le dice señora ese niño-dijo Hinata

-a ti-dijo Naruto intentando no reír

-como se nota que es tu hijo-dijo de mala gana Hinata para comenzar a dirigirse donde estaban los dos niños que aún seguían de la mano sin darse cuenta

-si al final seremos familia-dijo Naruto mirando a los dos pequeños que hablaban entre ellos

-a mi no me molestaría-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró, los dos se miraron varios segundos-tengo que hablar contigo Naruto-dijo serio

-quieres entrar?

-será lo mejor por que debo de decirte varias cosas que pueden enfadarte-Naruto solo le dio paso y Sasuke entró, el rubio cerró la puerta

-quieres algo para tomar?

-no-dijo Sasuke-quiero que sea rápido-el rubio no dijo nada y los dos se sentaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro-he estado hablando con Hinata y me agrada-el azabache le miró-haríais buena pareja-sonrió el Doncel forzadamente

-ella no me interesa en ese ámbito, solo la veo como una buena amiga

-los papeles del divorcio los rompí-dijo sin mas Sasuke-si quieres que los firme deberías de entregarme otros, no creo que ha Shikamaru le cueste hacerlos

-Sasuke estás bien?-dijo Naruto ya que no comprendía el cambio de opinión de él

-si-dijo Sasuke-me he dado cuenta que necesitamos estar alejados, con tu sola presencia me haces daño y yo te lo hago a ti, ya sabes por los momentos buenos que hemos tenido y por la culpa de ambos se a destruido todo

-me alegra que te des cuenta que lo mejor es que estemos alejados

-acepto que se acabó todo cuando tú me contaste lo de la infidelidad que no tengo superada y que me va a costar superar-Sasuke al decir eso se mordió el labio inferior-y seguro que a ti te pasará lo mismo

-yo lo llevo de otra forma

-en no aferrarte a algo que está roto-dijo Sasuke haciendo un pequeño suspiro-tengo que decirte algo importante y te pediría que no me interrumpas asta que acabe

-de que se trata?

-Itachi te dijo que tuve un aborto cierto?-dijo Sasuke que en ningún momento miraba al rubio si no al frente-ese hijo era tuyo-el rubio quería decir algo pero no lo dijo-en las vacaciones familiares que tuvimos hace unos dos meses y medio, tú y yo nos acostemos-Naruto frunció el ceño-recuerdas esa noche que te dije de beber?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-te emborrachaste pero en unas de las copas puse afrodisíaco-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-yo quería embarazarme de ti pensando que a si volveríamos a ser como antes, yo estaba en mis días fértiles y me embaracé, con -tragó duro Sasuke ya que le costaba decir el nombre que iba a decir-Juugo siempre me he protegido y en ese tiempo no tuve relaciones con él, Juugo hizo que tuviera un aborto por que sabía que estaba embarazado por que le dije para que no me hiciera daño y le dije que era suyo, pero él tenía en bastantes libretas apuntado cuando teníamos relaciones sexuales, día, hora, estaba obsesionado conmigo, a parte que yo hice que tuviera alas para acercarse a mi-Sasuke agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo-yo no quería que le pasara nada al hijo que íbamos a tener, no supe protegerlo-se mordió el labio inferior-estaba tan concentrado en ti, y que no quería que te alejaras de mi que me dio igual todo asta mi propio hijo-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-manipulé a Menma, le dije que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para estar los tres juntos por que era su culpa y si no lo hacía, no le querría, por eso se comportaba de esa forma contigo y con Hinata-Sasuke miró al rubio-soy una mala persona, no supe superar el dolor y decidí pagarte con la misma moneda sin preocuparme que hacía daño a las personas pero sobre todo a mi mismo

-Sasuke si yo no hubiera …

-no-cortó Sasuke-si ha pasado esto es culpa de los dos o por que es una prueba para poder estar juntos, pero no puede ser, yo no quiero estar contigo y tú conmigo menos, sabemos que es lo mejor

-necesitamos tiempo

-lo se-dijo Sasuke levantándose-quiero que te quede claro que aunque tenga este gran dolor yo te amo solo a ti, a esa persona no la amé y sinceramente me repugna

-Sasuke yo te quiero

-lo se-susurró Sasuke mirando al lado y las lágrimas seguían saliendo

-tenemos a Menma y eso es …

-motivo para ser buenos padres-acabó Sasuke lo que iba a decir el rubio

-el tiempo lo cura todo, y no se sabe cuando pase un tiempo lo que pasará, puedes encontrar a alguien

-o tú-Naruto sonrió y le agarró la mano

-o podemos estar juntos-Sasuke fue el que sonrió esta vez

-será mejor que me vaya, visitaré a Menma y le llamaré

-Sasuke si quieres que Menma esté contigo solo tienes que hablarlo con él

-no-dijo Sasuke-está mejor contigo, yo necesito buscar un sitio donde vivir

-y la casa?

-fui tan estúpido que ya no puedo estar allí-dijo Sasuke-la pondremos a la venta, si es lo que quieres

-por mi no hay problema-el Doncel soltó el agarre de manos

-vivo con Itachi-hubo silencio entre los dos-espero que te vaya bien todo

-lo mismo digo-susurró Naruto viendo como el Doncel abría la puerta y antes de cerrarla lo miró y le sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta, Naruto al estar solo suspiró sentándose al sofá para luego sonreír-lo mejor que vamos a estar bien por Menma

 **FIN**

Se que me tardé para el final, a si acaba este fic, Sasuke y Naruto no acaban juntos, pero creo que es lo mas normal, pero tengo pensado en hacer un extra, si hay personas que no quieren el extra no hace falta que lo lea por que este es el verdadero final …. Comentar para saber que opináis


End file.
